


What Happened (In the Room Where It Happens)

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Slapping, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sass, Sassy Jefferson, extreme sass, poor Madison gets left out, sassy hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: What exactly happened between Hamilton and Jefferson in the room where it happens? Well, we wanted to know too, Burr, and here is what happened. Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I have written another fic! This one will be multiple chapters and was co-written with @hamiltonwrotetheother51 on Tumblr. You can find her there by this link: https://hamiltonwrotetheother51.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr by this link: https://aaronburrisadouchebag.tumblr.com/
> 
> Definitely go check out some of her work! It's all amazing! Enjoy the fic, but ye are warned, smut is ahead!

Tick, tock, tick, tock. 

The grandfather clock in the Secretary of State’s office sounded ever so softly, but it was a nuisance to Thomas Jefferson’s ears. He grimaced. Hamilton was late for this meeting, as usual, and Madison was making it particularly awkward by remaining silent. Madison was a good friend, but he just wasn’t the most fun to be around. He was a mellow soul, and Jefferson needed a little spice. That was exactly what made this little meeting with Hamilton so worthwhile.

Jefferson’s dark brown gaze drifted over to Madison slowly, and he let out a small sigh. “See if Hamilton is outside, James. I’ll fill the glasses with wine,” he told the man as he rose to his feet. As Madison nodded and departed from the room, Thomas took the bottle of wine from the ice bucket and opened it with a pop. He wrinkled his nose slightly, wondering why on Earth he was wasting a bottle of wine of Hamilton. And a good bottle, mind him. 

He shook his head, pouring the wine into three glasses that were set up on a small, round table. It had just enough room for the three men and their meals, which would be brought out by a maid as soon as Hamilton arrived. Jefferson completed filling the glasses and returned the wine to the ice bucket, then looked to the door expectantly for Hamilton’s arrival and Madison’s return. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Alexander said, flustered as he entered the room, Madison following in behind him. 

“Sorry,” Madison repeated, removing his coat. “This one took a little too long to finish his written proposal.” He said, rolling his eyes at Hamilton. “Thomas,” he turned his attention to his friend and extended his hand, “how are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Thomas replied with a firm, friendly shake of the hand to Madison. After releasing his hand, he looked across at Hamilton with a disdainful, but half-hearted glare. “Have a seat, Hamilton. You’ll be between Madison and I.”

The table was round, so that made the situation a little easier. Jefferson strutted over to his desk and rang a small, but clear bell. Not a moment later two small, black maids shuffled into the room carrying the dishes of food. Jefferson smiled, taking a seat. 

Hamilton followed behind Jefferson, sitting down next to him. He glared at Jefferson as the two maids set the plates on the table. After they left, he turned to Jefferson, “Was it really necessary to flaunt your slaves in front of me? You know it only proves that you’re less of a man.” He turned away from Jefferson, looking at the orangey-yellow pasta that was piled up on a large plate. “What the hell is that?” He asked. 

Thomas raised a brow at the feisty little man. He withheld a snort, looking down at the plates. “It only makes me less of a man if I am physically unable to do things. But of course, I can do everything. If you invested in a maid, Alexander, you might could reach the top shelves of your cabinets.” He taunted as he lifted his fork. 

“And this? This delightful, cheesy pasta is what is known as macaroni and cheese. It’s French.” he told Hamilton. “Lafayette introduced it to me when we worked together. I’m honestly surprised you don’t know it… It’s just clear to me now which one of us Lafayette favoured the most.” Jefferson smirked. He scooped a few noodles onto his fork and lifted it to his mouth, then ate it with a small hum of approval. 

Hamilton’s cheeks reddened, his shoulders subconsciously drawing back and his spine straightening, tryinig to appear a bit taller. “Thank you for your concern, Thomas, but my ego doesn't get in the way of my ability to act for myself. I don't need anyone to do anything for me.” He smirked, proud of his retort. 

Hamilton let out a laugh as he watched Jefferson eat the disgusting pasta, “Lafayette never mentioned anything about ‘macaroni and cheese’ to me. Maybe he assumed that someone of your…” he paused, looking Jefferson up and down, “sophisticated taste, would love something so simple.” He finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“If Lafayette enjoyed simple things, then he and I-...” Jefferson trailed off, about to conclude his snide comment, but he thought better of it. Madison was still in the room, so now was not the time to mention is bedroom rendezvous with Lafayette. Madison awkwardly cleared his throat as he ate his own macaroni, so Jefferson resumed partaking in his plateful as well. “Starve then, Hamilton.” 

Thomas finished most of it rather quickly, then lounged back in his chair with a content sigh and began sipping at his wine. It was a very dark red, and slightly tart in taste. It was a really good wine. He continuously internally scolded himself for wasting it on Hamilton. “Now, let us get to the real point of this meeting, Alexander. You want your debt plan passed, and we want the capital of this nation in Virginia. List your terms.” 

Reaching for the glass of wine before him, Hamilton took a quick sip before clearing his throat. “My debt plan works in favor of the entire nation. It would resolve the issue of the growing debt and would bring new life to the country. It actually does something to benefit the country. You want to move the capital in Virginia because you want to work closer to home. I think it's obvious which of our issues is more important for the well-being of the union.” He finished, taking another sip of wine, patiently waiting for Thomas’s response. 

Thomas scoffed, shoving his plate and glass further onto the table as he leaned forward. “Are you kidding me, Hamilton? You want to keep the capital in New York, close to your home and inconvenient for everyone else! Consider this; George Washington isn’t getting any younger. Do you truly want him that far from his home? Your plan passes Virginia’s money to the government, but we don’t even have any debt!” He snapped, chocolate eyes ablaze with ferocity. 

Setting the glass down on the table, Hamilton moved to the edge of his seat. He opened his mouth to say something before remembering George Washington. Much to Hamilton’s displeasure, Thomas was right, Washington was growing old and traveling so far to reach the capital was a burden on him. 

Settling back into his seat, Hamilton relaxed. “I suppose, only for Washington’s sake, that having the capital in New York may not be beneficial. But,” he continued, “my debt plan needs to be passed, Thomas. It’s for the good of the nation. And, if I may, the only reason you don’t have any debt is because you don't pay for labor.” He gestured to the black maid clearing Thomas’s plate away from the table. “When we join the rest of the civilized world and do away with slavery, you'll be thankful for my debt plan.” He smirked. 

Jefferson let out a grunt, glaring at the returning maid. Once she was gone, he turned back to Madison and Hamilton. Madison was stifling a few coughs, clearly ill, but he had been sick for a while now. “Hold on, Alexander.” He sighed, standing. “James, you need to go home and rest. I’ll take care of this.”

Madison carefully examined Thomas and Alexander, then rose to his feet. He nodded slowly, covering his mouth as he coughed. “Thank you, Thomas. I’ll see you tomorrow about the verdict.” He headed towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Jefferson followed Madison, closing the door behind his friend. Softly, he locked it shut. No maids would be coming in or out, nor would anyone else.

Thomas slowly turned back around, examining Hamilton curiously. He leisurely strolled back to his seat and sat down. “Let us get down to the real business, Alexander. Madison and I will vote for your plan, so long as the capital is moved to Virginia. But… there is one more thing I must require.” He smirked. Jefferson pulled a piece of parchment from his coat pocket, and grabbed a quill from his desk. “I’d like you to sign this. For three days time, you will belong to me, consensually.” 

Alexander looked over the document, looking up, his eyes met Jefferson’s, immediately making him shrink back into his seat. “What exactly would I be agreeing to, Thomas?” His eyes fell to the document again, reading over the terms. “What would I be required to do?”

Jefferson let out a soft scoff, raising one hand to rub his stubbly chin. “Don’t play daft, Hamilton. It’s three days of consensual sex between two fine specimens, that being us. I had to listen to Lafayette go on and on for hours about how good you were in bed. I was jealous, sure, but more than that, I wanted it for myself.” He hissed, leaning forward. His brown eyes had taken on a predatory sheen, as if he could eat Alexander up right then and there. 

Alexander bit his lip, remembering his nights with Lafayette, also remembering all the times Lafayette had praised Jefferson’s skill in bed. Shifting in his seat, his cheeks heavily blushing, Hamilton took the pen from Jefferson. He set the paper down on the table, quickly signing his name next to Jefferson’s before pushing the document towards him. 

Jefferson was practically ecstatic, but he contained his excitement well. “You seemed awfully quick to agree, Alexander.” He mused softly. Thomas stood, placing the document back into his coat and his pen on his desk. He turned back to Alexander with a smirk, pushing his brown, wildly curly hair out of his face with a hand. “Come here.” He commanded softly, leaning back to halfway sit on the desk. 

Alexander slowly inhaled, his breath shaky as he quietly pushed the chair out behind him, standing up. He discreetly adjusted his pants, trying to conceal his already painfully-hard cock. “Yes Sir,” he murmured, crossing the room to meet Thomas at his desk. 

Jefferson wasn’t quite fully hard yet, but he was getting there. He smirked, noticing Alexander adjusting his emerald colored pants. He tenderly grasped Hamilton by the chin, pulling him forwards. “What was that you said?” He rumbled lowly, allowing his gaze to drop to the Treasury Secretary’s lips. 

His breath hitching, Hamilton bit his lip, his eyes meeting Thomas’s. “Y-yes Sir.” He repeated, his lips parting, beckoning for Thomas to kiss them.

Thomas let out a soft grunt, surging forwards to press his lips to Hamilton’s roughly. His large, but soft lips clashed with Alexander’s pouty ones, slotting together rather nicely. Kissing Hamilton was so oddly delicious to Jefferson; he couldn’t get enough of him. He nipped at Hamilton’s bottom lip, pulling away only momentarily. “You need a safe word, darlin’. I'm not too inconsiderate of you. What’s it gonna be?” Thomas’ southern accent clearly came out when he was aroused. 

Hamilton’s chest heaved, his eyes wide as Thomas’s lips left his, lingering only centimeters away from his. ”Red,” he responded, his hands moved to Thomas’s hair, tangling between his curly strands, pulling him closer. He looked at Jefferson’s lips again. He had spent many a cabinet meeting looking at those lips as he spoke, and, somehow, his thoughts always wandered to the thought of Jefferson’s lips on his own, imaging what it would feel like. He pressed his lips into Thomas’s again, a small whimper escaped him, muffled by his lips on Jefferson’s.

Jefferson nodded slightly before leaning down and meeting Alexander halfway for the kiss. He growled, reaching down with both of his hands and hefted the smaller man into the air. He swiftly wrapped Hamilton’s thighs around his hips. He, for the longest time, admired Hamilton’s shapely calves and thighs. He had seen many men stuffing small sandbags into their white stockings, trying to give themselves more shapely calves, but Alexander had never needed such things. He had such a shapely turn of the leg that Thomas couldn’t help but desire. He let out a low moan as Alexander tugged on his hair. “Fuck… Do that again,” Jefferson commanded against Hamilton’s lips. He carried the man a short ways, pressing Alexander’s back against the wall. His own cock fully hard in his magenta breeches, he began rutting his hips against Hamilton’s. 

Tightening his legs around Jefferson, Hamilton moaned softly as he felt Jefferson’s hardness pressing against him. “Yes Sir,” he moaned into Jefferson’s mouth, taking the Virginian’s lower lip between his teeth, and giving another tug at his hair. He let out a small grunt as he felt his back it the wall, his fingers tightening in Jefferson’s hair. Hamilton rocked his hips in time with Jefferson, trying to relieve his arousal.

Thomas was sure that if his eyes had been open, that they’d have rolled into the back of his head. This was unbelievable; the world knew that Hamilton and himself would always be at each other’s throats, but not like this. Jefferson moved his kisses from Hamilton’s mouth to along his jaw, and eventually to his neck. He bit and sucked harshly, carelessly creating pale purple bruises on the Scotsman’s skin. 

“Help me out here, darlin’,” Jefferson grunted softly, pressing Alexander to the wall so he could shuck his jacket off. When the magenta coat fell to the floor, Thomas felt a little freer. He loosened his grip on Alexander, tugging off the man’s green jacket as well. He smirked. Body wise, Alexander was slender, but muscular. Jefferson, on the other hand… Jefferson was big. He had bulging biceps and a strong, firm chest. He knew he looked good. He resumed his attack on Hamilton’s neck after a short moment to undo the frilly ties around Alexander’s shirt collar. 

Alexander’s hands traced over Jefferson’s shoulders, feeling the soft linen of his shirt that spanned his skin and hardly concealing the contours of his muscles. Digging his fingers into Thomas’s back, Alexander whimpered as the Southerner nipped at his neck. 

“You don't know how many times I’ve thought about this, Thomas,” he moaned, his hands moving to unbutton Thomas’s magenta vest, pushing it off of him, then it was followed by the frilly shirt collar. “Fuck,” Alex moaned, his hips increasing speed against Thomas’s. He returned his hands to Jefferson’s hair, tangling his fingers near his scalp and pulling Jefferson's face to meet his, he crashed his lips into Jefferson's. 

“I think I do,” Thomas countered quickly before allowing Alexander to yank their lips back together. He pulled away from the wall, placing Alex on his desk before backing away for a second. He swiftly finished the job of removing his shirt, revealing the chiseled expanse of dark brown skin that was his upper body. He smirked, “Like what you see?” the Secretary of State taunted, shifting back towards Alexander.

He reached out, swiftly removing Hamilton’s emerald vest and his white, frilly shirt as well. Alexander was paler and had a few scars here and there from the war, and Jefferson was overwhelmed with desire to drag his tongue across every last one of them. He hummed in approval, harshly kissing Alexander once before carrying out his plan. He dropped his head lower, licking one thin scar along Alexander’s collarbone. 

Alexander eagerly watched Thomas remove his vest, “Yes,” he responded, his eyes following the curves and contractions of Jefferson’s muscles as the Southerner’s fingers danced across his own vest, throwing it to the floor, which was then followed by his white shirt. 

Shrinking back into the desk, Alexander watched as Jefferson looked him up and down before he felt Jefferson’s tongue drag across his skin. Moaning, he reached his hands for the closure of the Virginian’s trousers, gently palming him as he fiddled with the buttons. Overwhelmed by the feeling of Jefferson’s tongue on his skin, tracing every scar he had earned from the war, Hamilton finished undoing the closure of Jefferson’s pants and loosened them around his hips.

Jefferson groaned roughly as Hamilton began to undo his trousers. After a moment of the pleasure, he pulled away and grabbed a fistful of Alexander’s long, silky black hair. “Did I tell you that you could do that, huh?” He snarled lowly. “Look at you. You’re a bastard, mewling for my thick cock and all you’ve done is feel it. You think you’re the smartest in the room, but here’s a wake up call, Alexander.”

Thomas was enjoying this moment of power over the silver-tongued scotsman. He released Alexander’s hair and grabbed him by the chin instead. “You’re not the smartest in the room where it happens,” he smirked, then released the smaller man. He pulled back, undoing his trousers and allowing them to fall to the floor. His undergarments quickly followed, and he sat back in his large, plush desk chair. His dark, large cock laid heavily between his legs, dripping precum. “Come here, Alexander. Suck.” 

Alexander moaned as Thomas pulled him forward by his hair, nodding as he scolded him, his erection straining against his trousers, begging to be released as Thomas backed into his chair. Staring at him wide-eyed, still seated on the desk, he watched as the Secretary of State eyed him from the chair, his heavy voice sending chills down the smaller man’s spine. 

Pushing himself off the desk, Alexander dropped to his hands and knees, crawling the short distance to Thomas, who watched him expectantly. Slowly, Alexander pulled himself up, his face meeting Thomas’s considerable length. He oogled it for a moment, trying to shift his pants to relive his throbbing cock, he coyly placed a kiss to the head of Thomas’s cock, salty precome covering his lips. He took the head into his mouth, lightly sucking, teasing Thomas.

Thomas watched Alexander, his eyes darkening in desire as the man crawled across the office floor towards him. “Shit.” He whispered, shifting slightly in the chair. At the light, feather-like kiss on the head of his cock and then the gentle suckling, Jefferson let out a breathy moan. “Fuck, come on, Hamilton… You can do better than that, or do I need one of my slaves?” he taunted relentlessly, though he had no true intentions of calling in a slave. 

Furrowing his brow, Hamilton let out a muffled grunt around Thomas’s cock as he dramatically took half of his length into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, gradually taking more of his cock into his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks, his tongue lapping at the underside of the Southerner's cock into his warm mouth. Looking up at Jefferson through his lashes, he let out a small moan upon seeing Thomas’s face, which was painted with a look of pure pleasure, contort as Alexander sucked harder, a free hand now reaching to cup his balls, the other resting at the base of his cock, lightly stroking. 

Alexander, however was not so lucky as to have any stimulation on his throbbing cock, which was still secured away in his paints. He rocked his hips against the air, trying to gain some relief as he struggled, desperate for some kind of contact. He let out a series of muffled noises, all vibrating against Thomas’s cock as the smaller man continued to make shallow thrusts into the air. 

“Gah, fuck, Alexander…” Jefferson groaned, grasping Hamilton by his hair. He lightly bucked his hips, shoving his cock into the warm cavern of Alex’s mouth. “Fuck, alright, enough. Get up, strip for me.” He said as he pulled Alexander off of his cock. “There’s oil in the top drawer of my desk.” 

Thomas was panting slightly, his cock throbbing with need. He knew Hamilton must be painfully hard by now, and Jefferson didn't want to cum without being inside him. Hamilton’s skill with his mouth was undeniable, both in the cabinet meetings and in bed. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Hamilton, eager for more of the man’s body.

Hamilton bobbed his head a few times more before removed his mouth from Jefferson’s cock, a small pop noise echoing in the room as he quickly stood up, reaching for the top drawer of the desk. Pulling out a glass of oil, he handed it to Jefferson before his hands found the closure of his pants. He fiddled with it, his hands shaking in anticipation as he pushed them to the ground, kicking them off his legs along with his shoes and undergarments. 

He sighed in relief as his erection was freed from his trousers. His cock was throbbing, craving any sort of stimulation as he stood, his legs trembling as he watched Jefferson slick up his cock with the oil, his eyes hungrily combing over Hamilton’s naked form. “Please,” Alexander muttered breathlessly, his cock twitching as Jefferson continued to watch him, humming in approval. 

Jefferson took the bottle of oil, opening it absentmindedly as he observed Alexander. He leaned back, situating himself comfortably. He poured a little oil in his hand and began slicking up his cock with a soft moan. “Come here, Hamilton. In my lap, please.” He demanded, beckoning the man with one oil slick finger. 

Hamilton quickly walked forward to Jefferson, his cock throbbing against him, excitement pulsing through him as he settled himself in Jefferson’s lap. He relished the feeling of the Southerner’s large muscles pressing against him, enveloping him in warmth. The Treasury Secretary felt his breathing increase in anticipation.

Jefferson hummed as the smaller man climbed into his lap. Hamilton wasn’t too heavy, which was good for Thomas. He was just large enough to lift and fuck. Jefferson grasped Hamilton’s ass roughly, kneading the firm flesh as he pulled him closer. “What do you want, Hamilton?” He asked, sucking a line of hickeys across Alexander’s chest. 

After a moment, Thomas shifted one of his hands downwards. He slid his finger between Hamilton’s ass cheeks, circling lightly at the puckered hole there. “Do you want this?” He snarled, biting down on Alexander’s collarbone as he pushed his first finger slightly inside the man. 

“Fuck” Alexander grunted, moaning out as Jefferson teased him, “please.” he begged, rocking his hips, trying to force himself down into the Southerner’s finger. “I need it so bad,” he whimpered desperately. 

“What is it?” Jefferson hissed, shoving his finger all the way into Hamilton. He began lightly thrusting it in and out, feeling Alexander’s tightness. “What do you want? My fingers, my cock? You need to be specific, Alexander.” 

Alexander yelped as he felt Jefferson’s finger thrust into him, his breath becoming labored as he bit down on his lip. “Your cock,” he cried out, moaning as Jefferson continued to thrust his finger in and out of him, “please, Sir, I need your cock.” His own cock continued to throb and twitch out of desperation. 

Thomas smirked, pulling his face away from Alexander’s chest. He met the man’s gaze and inhaled slowly as he pushed a second finger into him. “You don’t think you can actually take my cock without preparation, do you?” He taunted. “You can’t.” 

He shifted his other hand, curling it around Hamilton’s red, needy cock. He began to stroke it slowly, teasingly, as he fucked Alexander with two fingers. “You’re so tight, darlin’... I can’t wait to get you home.” 

Hamilton's head fell against Thomas, his forehead resting in the man’s muscular shoulder as he panted, biting down on Jefferson’s soft skin. He let out another groan, thrusting his cock into Jefferson’s hand, thankful for the much-needed contact. 

“Please Sir,” he continued to beg, sweat beading on his forehead, “let me take your cock.” He let out another moan as Thomas’s fingers sharply pushed into him. “Please, I need you inside of me.” 

Jefferson tenderly kissed the skin between Hamilton’s shoulder and neck, tasting the sweat that lingered there. “Go on then, I’m oiled up. Ride me, Alexander.” He told the Treasury Secretary, removing his fingers from Hamilton’s now oiled hole. 

He gently lifted Hamilton by his thighs tighter against him, looking into the other man’s eyes. “For once in your life, Alexander, you’re taller than me. Take advantage of it.” He teased, slapping the underside of his ass lightly. 

Letting out a small hiss, Hamilton placed a gentle kiss on the Southerner’s forehead, taking a sharp inhale as Thomas gave another tug on his cock. Alexander’s lips trailed down to Jefferson’s jawline, gently nipping and sucking as he lowered himself onto the Virginian’s hard cock. 

Alexander let out a long moan, echoing throughout the room as he stopped, adjusting to the man’s length inside of him. “Fuck,” he panted, his lips dragging accords his neck, “you’re so big.” He stated simply. For once, the man who never shut up was at a loss for words, relishing the feeling of Jefferson’s cock inside of him as he slowly began to raise his hips and lower them, moving his tightness around Thomas. 

Thomas inhaled sharply, grasping Hamilton’s hips relentlessly to refrain from recklessly slamming up into him. “So tight, Alexander.” He groaned, finally gently shifting his hips up. He wanted more than anything to put Hamilton in his place and fuck him until he screamed, but that would have to wait until they made it home. 

The Secretary of State’s brow was slick with sweat, and he leaned upwards to kiss Hamilton on the lips. He advanced with his tongue, pushing it against Hamilton’s lips and into his mouth. He tasted a little bit of himself, which was hotter than he thought it would be. With a soft sigh, he began to bounce Hamilton a little harder on his cock. 

Picking up his pace, Alexander braced his hands on Jefferson’s shoulders, giving him leverage as he fucked himself on the Viginian’s impressive length, whimpers escaping him as he was completely filled. “Harder,” he begged into the larger man’s mouth, gently biting down his plush lip. 

Hamilton kissed Jefferson again with more passion, remembering all the nights after cabinet meetings in which he had fantasized about the Secretary of State. “Thomas,” he moaned again, picking up his pace, slamming himself down, “need you,” he murdered, beginning to sound incoherent. 

The Virginian grunted against Hamilton’s lips, allowing his eyes to close. “Embellish your eloquence, Alexander. Tell me what your filthy mind thinks.” He demanded. His large hands swiftly grasped Hamilton’s hips, lifting him up and slamming him back down again. Combined with Jefferson’s upward thrusts, he was slamming against the Scotsman’s prostate with firm, hard force. “Fuck…” 

Alexander’s eyes rolled back into his head, his eyes fluttering shut. “Do you remember the first cabinet meeting, Thomas?” he asked, his forehead resting against the Secretary of State’s forehead, their sweat mingling. “I remember watching you from across the room, my cock was so hard, I wanted you to take me right there.” He moaned again, feeling Thomas slam into his prostate with greater force, “and every cabinet battle after that, too,” he whimpered, his breaths becoming shallow as he pushed himself against the Southerner’s length.

“I’ve been craving this, Thomas.” He grunted, his legs beginning to shake and then backs of his things becoming slippery with his sweat, “Fuck, Thomas, I need to--” he was cut off by a loud yelp escaping his mouth, bordering on a scream. 

Jefferson let out a groan of pleasure at the sound of Hamilton’s voice. “You’re lucky I’m voting to pass your plan…” He grumbled. As soon as Alexander yelped, Jefferson’s eyes widened. He covered Hamilton’s mouth with his hand as he continued to swiftly thrust upward. “Do you want the whole damn city to know that I’m plowing your ass?” He snarled. 

After removing his hand, he lifted Alexander and stood, laying the man down on his back on the desk. With a smirk, he lifted Hamilton’s legs over his shoulders and began to truly thrust harder into him. “Oh, this is much better. Cum for me, you whore.”

Alexander shivered at the harshness of the wood against his back. He bit down his lip, trying to suppress his screams as Jefferson thrusted into him, his command rushing through Alexander as he came, his head falling slack against the desk as he wrapped his legs around the Southerner, drawing him closer as his own cum pooled on his stomach. 

Mewling in pleasure, Alexander began to babble though his orgasm, speaking of how full he felt around Jefferson’s tight cock and how thankful he was that was able to cum. “Please Thomas,” he begged through his stifled screams, “cum inside of me. Make me your whore.” He begged. 

“You’re damn right I’m going to cum inside of your little whore ass.” Jefferson growled lowly. He hunched over Hamilton, holding onto his shoulders as he drove his thick cock harder into the Scotsman’s. He began panting, ragged breaths leaving his lungs with every thrust. Finally, his hips stuttered, and he came with a moan inside Hamilton. “Yes… Oh~ you’re mine, Alexander…”

Once he calmed down, Jefferson slowly pulled his softening cock out of Hamilton’s hole. He watched as a strand of cum dribbled out with his cock, and he bit his lip. It looked so divine, especially since it was oozing from his rival’s ass. “You need to get cleaned up.” He said, observing Hamilton quietly. “Lay there, I have a handkerchief somewhere…” He muttered as he pulled up his underclothes and pants. 

Hamilton winced as Thomas exited him, feeling the very strand of cum that Jefferson had been admiring dribble out of his ass. He watched through heavy eyelids as Thomas shifted about the room, pulling on his clothes, searching for the handkerchief. Hamilton watched in amazement as the Southerner’s defined muscles contracted and extended with every movement. He waited idly, humming to himself as he noticed the puddle of cum resting on his own stomach. 

Jefferson glanced over to Hamilton occasionally while he dressed. As he tugged on his vest, however, he discovered his handkerchief in his pocket. “Here we are,” He smirked. The Virginian returned to Hamilton and began wiping off the cum and sweat from Alexander’s body, including the cum that was dripping from his hole. “I’ll help you get dressed, unless you want to do it yourself.” 

Thomas left Hamilton’s side once again, though not before a brief kiss was placed on the man’s lips. He found Alexander’s undershorts and pants, passing them to him. “Here,” He said, then continued to sort out the rest of their clothes. 

Hamilton sat up lazily, shocked by the kiss that Thomas planted on his lips. Not to be mistaken, he was pleasantly surprised by the Viginian’s affection, but was a bit flustered. He took the clothes that Jefferson handed him, wishing he could accept Thomas’s offer to help him dress. But, his pride standing in the way, not wanting to let his rival think him to be weak, he set the clothes down next to him on the desk, pushing himself down as he began to pull up his undershorts. 

“Thanks,” he said meekly, pulling on the other fire clothing items that Thomas had handed him before scanning the room, looking for where the rest of his clothes might have been.

“You’re welcome,” Thomas muttered stiffly. Very well, it seemed that Hamilton didn’t want his help after all. Although, he would have enjoyed running his fingers down Alexander’s skin once more… He turned his attention away, finding his magenta coat and pulling it on. He adjusted his frilly collar and fixed his curly hair, trying to look as presentable as possible. “As soon as you are ready, we can go to my temporary New York home.” He said, slightly spitefully. 

Alexander finished collecting his clothes from around the room, covering himself with the white and green fabrics. His fingers fiddled with the intricate buttons of his vest, still trembling from his post-orgasmic bliss. The buttons on his vest still askew, he pulled his jacket over his shoulders, then smoothing his hair into a messy pony tail. “Why back to your New York home?” he asked, half confused, half intrigued. He walked up to Thomas, who was still fixing his hair. 

“You don’t expect me to take us all the way to Virginia, do you?” Jefferson countered, whirling around. “Since you persisted in keeping the capitol in New York for now, I had to have some kind of summer home up here to stay in.” 

He narrowed his eyes as he met Alexander’s gaze. “I intend to make these three days worthwhile. Do you understand me?” He asked lowly as he raised a brow, reaching to grasp Hamilton’s chin in one of his hands. 

Hamilton, his cheeks reddening, nodded in Thomas’s grasp, their eyes momentarily locking before Alexander’s flitted away, staring at the desk where they had just been entangled. 

With a smirk, Jefferson released Hamilton’s chin. He leaned in close, allowing his lips to brush against the skin of his neck as he reached down to complete buttoning Alexander’s vest. “Now, are you ready to go?” He pulled away and grinned. It was catlike and cheshire, not at all innocent. 

Alexander’s eyes flirted back to Thomas as his fingers danced across his chest, fastening his buttons. Feeling the Southerner pull away, he watched his movements, the smirk growing on his face teasing Alexander. 

In a moment of boldness, Hamilton strided to Jefferson, placing a heavy kiss on his lips before continuing on for the door, accentuating the sway i his hips. “Yep,” he called back, watching a flustered Thomas, “I’m all ready.” 

Thomas didn’t have enough time to even reciprocate the kiss. It surprised him, but it didn’t throw him completely off-guard. He tried to fight back the blush that had risen to his dark cheeks, and he followed Hamilton to the door. “Very well,” He murmured. The pair exited the current capitol building and got into a carriage, which then took them to the New York home of Thomas Jefferson.


	2. Chapter Two: It Got A Little Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson takes Alexander Hamilton back to his home... No, not the one in Virginia, the summer home in New York. He hates it, don't talk to him about actually owning a house in New York. He's got it made in the south, I'm afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I co-wrote this chapter as well with @hamiltonwrotetheother51 on Tumblr! Go follow her and check her out there, and you can find me @aaronburrisadouchebag as well! 
> 
> Comment and kudos, please! I love your feedback! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Jefferson sat next to Hamilton in the carriage, lazily watching the world go by from the window as they traveled downtown. He took up a lot of space in the small carriage; his legs were splayed wide and he sat leaning against the door. He glanced over to Hamilton occasionally with a smirk, knowing that he was occupying an unnecessarily large amount of space. “Are you comfortable, Alexander?” He asked teasingly. 

Hamilton shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying to use the little space he was given. He lightly rested his hand on Thomas’s knee, shifting upwards the Southerner taunted him. He looked down to Jefferson’s muscular thighs which commandeered most of the carriage bench, the magenta fabric of his pants straining over them. Alexander moved his thumb in small circles, raising his hand further up his thigh before retracting it, grinning at the Southerner. “I’m quite alright,” he said, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice as he shifted once again, “and yourself, Thomas?” 

Thomas chuckled softly, watching Hamilton’s hand inch a little further up his thigh before going away. “I am more than comfortable, but you look a little squished. Perhaps you'd enjoy a more comfortable seat?” He inquired innocently, patting his lap. “You'd know that it's the most comfortable seat around…” 

Hamilton blushed hard. He wanted to sit in Thomas’s lap and feel him pressed against his body, but, looking into the eyes of his rival, he felt a moment of hesitation. “Well, if you say so,” he said breezily before beginning to move himself into the Southerner’s lap, the velvet of the man’s coat brushing against his skin. 

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh lightly at Hamilton’s hesitance. “What happened to your spirit, Hamilton?” He taunted, pinching the other man’s ass. “Cat got your tongue? Or did a Virginian cut it off?” He leaned forwards, nipping swiftly at Hamilton’s bottom lip before leaning back again. 

The New Yorker reached forward, trying to catch Thomas’s lips with his as the other man pulled away with a smirk. He settled back, “No, Thomas,” he straightened his back, trying to project an air of confidence to match Jefferson’s cocky demeanor, “I’m just enjoying myself, as all.” He leaned forward, planting a passionate kiss on the Southerner’s lips, a free hand moving to rest at the back of Thomas’s head, pulling him closer. 

After another moment, Hamilton pulled away, smirking as he gazed at Thomas, “and besides,” he continued, “the best seat in the house also seems to come with the best view in the house.” Smiling innocently as he watched Thomas, Hamilton rested a hand on Jefferson’s thigh, erring a bit close to the Southerner’s cock. 

“Mmhmm.” The Virginian hummed, pressing his lips to Hamilton's in return. He pulled back and watched the man talk, shifting slightly as Alexander’s hand slid closer to his cock. He was opening his mouth to reply when the carriage stopped. “We’re here,” said Jefferson, gently sliding Hamilton off of him. 

He opened the carriage door and exited it, then waited on Hamilton to follow. As soon as he did, Thomas walked the short way to the door of his home and unlocked it before leading the way inside. “This is my northern abode, Alexander. Come in,” he smirked, waiting past the threshold for Hamilton. “Close the door.” 

Following behind Jefferson, Hamilton did as he was told, stepping through the threshold of the door, shutting it behind him. He took a few more steps into the foyer, meeting Thomas. “And I presume you keep your slaves here, too?” he rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow and the Southerner. 

“Actually, no.” Thomas said with a sneer. “I have one maid, who I pay, that works from nine to five.” He turned away and headed to the small library room. There was a loveseat, a small chair, and rows upon rows of books in the room. “You wish I kept slaves here so you could try to ridicule me.”

Hamilton followed Jefferson into the library, immediately gravitating to a bookshelf, his fingers dancing over the spines of the books. “No, Thomas,” he glanced at the Southerner, “I only wish that you practiced what you preached, ‘all men are created equal’, right?” He rolled his eyes, now thumbing through a book.

“All men are created equal, but you must read through the lines, Hamilton. Each man has special privileges.” Jefferson refuted, raising his eyebrow. “I have more privileges than you, and you have more than my slaves. Except for right now. For now, you're mine.”

Hamilton felt a shiver creep up his spine, closing the book, he listened to Jefferson’s voice move throughout the room, coming closer to him. “Is that so?” he asked, testing the waters. 

“It is. But you could make this more fun… offer some… dominance, resistance… you do want to put me in my place someday, don't you?” Jefferson suggested with a knowing smirk. He leaned back on the lounge chair after he removed his magenta coat. He observed Hamilton’s hesitance and grinned brightly. “You aren't afraid of me, are you?” 

Hamilton set the book back in place with a soft thud, moving to where Jefferson sat on the arm of the chair, “God, no.” he growled, his body pressed close against Jefferson, dwarfing him, “if I had my way, you wouldn't be doing very much talking during our cabinet meetings, Thomas.” He continued, a hand moving to Jefferson’s shirt collar, twisting through the soft fabric. 

“Is that so?” teased Thomas, allowing his large hands to drift down and rest on Alexander’s hips. “What would you rather me be doing?” He asked, tilting his head to brush his nose against Hamilton’s. His dark brown eyes were eager and curious as they met Alexander’s. 

“Ideally, you would be choking on my cock,” he whispered, “shut up your ramblings for a bit.” His hand tightened in the fabric, pulling Thomas closer to him. He placed a fierce kiss on the Southerner’s lips, biting down gently. 

Jefferson inhaled softly at the treasurer’s filthy words. “Fuck,” he murmured, kissing Alexander back. He hissed as the man bit his lip, then shifted further into the chair so Hamilton would have room to climb on top of him. 

Hamilton pushed himself against Jefferson, climbing on top of him. He bit down on Jefferson’s lip again before his lips trailed down to his neck, his hot breath lingering on the Virginan’s skin, “All the times I’ve watched you pace the floor, fantasizing about fucking you senseless on the desk, Thomas, fuck.” he growled, biting down on Jefferson’s earlobe before placing a series of hot kisses on his neck. 

“You want to fuck me?” Jefferson asked, pulling back with a scoff. He tugged back, lifting Hamilton up and grasping him by his hair. “You wanna do that, boy? Huh? I don't think you can.” He taunted ruthlessly, yanking on Alexander’s hair. “You'll have to overpower me.” 

Hamilton mewled in response to the tug on his hair, biting down on Jefferson’s neck, leaving a dark red mark before he returned his attention to the Southerner’s lips. He brushed his lips against the other man’s, their eyes meeting, “Watch me.” he said conclusively. He pressed another kiss onto the man’s lips, biting down more harshly, his hand released the fabric of the frilly dress shirt, now tangling itself in Jefferson’s hair, pulling. 

A short gasp left the secretary of state’s plump lips as Alexander kissed him roughly. He growled as he feistily tangled his tongue with Hamilton’s, both of them pulling at each other’s hair. Jefferson’s cock was growing harder every moment, and he released Hamilton’s long hair to begin removing the man’s shirt. 

Hamilton smirked against Thomas’s lips, feeling rather pleased with himself as Jefferson began to hastily undo the buttons of his vest. He tugged a bit harder on the man’s hair before pulling him in closer, their tongues tangling as they fought for dominance. He pressed his hips against the Southerner’s, feeling the man’s erection on him. “And,” he started, pulling away from Thomas’s lips, lingering only centimeters away, “it feels as though you’d rather enjoy me fucking your tight ass, isn’t that right, Thomas?” His eyes maintained firm contact with Jefferson’s. 

“I won't know if I'll enjoy it or not unless you get to do it, Alexander.” Thomas teased lightly. He allowed his eyes to shut halfway. He shifted his hips upward slightly, biting his bottom lip. With a grunt, he pushed Hamilton off of him. “Bedroom, come on.” He murmured, tugging Alexander along by his hand. When they reached the bedroom, Jefferson smirked. “I'll let you be in charge for now, Hamilton.” 

Alexander followed Jefferson to his bedroom. There room was clad in complimenting shades of magenta and cream. He rushed into the room with the Southerner, with his own half-unbuttoned vest hanging around his shoulders, Hamilton eyed Jefferson hungrily. “Strip.” he commanded, still watching the other man as he undid the buttons of his own white-ruffed shirt. 

Thomas smirked, eagerly unfastening the buttons on his vest and shirt, shucking them to the floor with ease. His shoes soon followed. His muscular brown chest was revealed to Hamilton for the second time that day, but this time it was clear that there were a few noticeable violet hickies. He approached Hamilton slowly, hips swaying from side to side. He pushed the smaller man into a plush chair that was across from the bed and straddled him. 

Hamilton grunted as Jefferson pushed him into the chair, his body sinking into it as Jefferson’s bare chest against his half-covered chest, the linen of his shirt still resting on his shoulders, a few hickeys visible on his own chest as well. He traced his fingers over Jefferson’s muscles, admiring his sculpted beauty before he tangled a hand into the Virginian’s hair, pulling him close.“Undo my pants,” the Treasury Secretary commanded before biting on the other man’s lip. 

With a low moan, Jefferson nodded his compliance against Hamilton’s lips. “Mmhmm..” He murmured, tugging his lip away. His cock twitched, painfully hard in his maroon trousers. He slid his body town Hamilton’s until his knees hit the floor in front of the chair. His dark gaze ravaged Hamilton’s body and the noticeable hickies as he slowly removed Hamilton’s shoes, breeches, and underclothes. Once he was fully naked, Jefferson licked his lips and met Alexander’s gaze. “What next, Alexander?” 

Hamilton smirked at the man, his lidded eyes watching the Southerner as he looked up at him from the floor. Power surged through his veins, finally getting what he had fantasized about for so many months and he was not going to waste it. “Beg for it,” he began, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock, slowly stroking up and down, “beg for me to fuck your face, you whore.” 

Jefferson allowed his lip to curl up into a snarl. “I won’t beg for you, Hamilton.” He said spitefully. He eyed the other man’s cock, however, and was practically drooling for it. He looked from the treasurer’s cock to his eyes, still glaring. “I won’t be made your slave, Alexander,” Thomas snapped, his large hands resting on Hamilton’s thighs. 

Hamilton leaned forward, his face inches from Thomas’s as he continued stroking his own cock. “Oh, you’re going to beg for it, Thomas.” He enforced, his eyes fixed on Jefferson, “You’re going to beg for me to fuck your pretty little face, and then beg for me to fuck your ass. You know why you will, Jefferson?” He snarled, leaning in closer to Jefferson, his eyes intense. “Because right now, I’m in charge, and you’re going to be my good little slut.” He raised an eyebrow at the man, leaning back into the soft chair, looking expectantly at the Southerner.

The Secretary of State leaned back slightly, hesitating. He still kept his hostile appearance, brown eyes ablaze, but he was still clearly turned on. “What happens if I don’t?” He asked lowly, resting the side of his head on Hamilton’s thigh. He pressed a few kisses there, occasionally nipping at the tan skin. “Will you take advantage of me? Fuck my face anyway while I’m talking? Maybe you can shut me up that way.” He sneered softly, then bit Hamilton’s leg a little harder. His dark gaze drifted back to where Alexander was stroking his cock, lust washing over him once more. He wanted it so badly. 

Alexander’s eyes narrowed at Thomas as he tried to suppress the small moans that were threatening to leave him. “Well, under normal circumstances, I would do that, Thomas,” he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting a bit of precum. “I would shove myself down your throat to shut you the hell up and you’d love it, wouldn’t you?” He continued, removing his hand from his cock, pressing his come-covered thumb to Jefferson’s lips, “I think you’d love it a little too much. I see you looking at my cock, Thomas. I know you want to have it down your throat, so I’d recommend that you start begging now.” 

 

Thomas looked up at Alexander, his thick lips slightly parted as the man smeared his precum across them. He quickly licked and sucked the treasurer’s finger into his mouth, tasting the salty liquid with a hum of approval. With a knowing smirk, he pulled away and released the finger. “I want it rough, Alexander. I won’t degrade myself to begging until you’re cumming down my throat.” Jefferson growled huskily, digging his nails into the scotsman’s thighs. 

Hamilton glared at him, “very well,” he grimaced as his hand reaching for Jefferson’s hair, fingers tightening on the back of his skull, pulling him forward as he lined the head of his cock up with Jefferson’s mouth, prodding his lips apart as he began to thrust half-way into the secretary's mouth, letting out a soft grunt as he pumped further into the man’s mouth. 

Jefferson opened his mouth just enough for Hamilton’s cock to fit, allowing the man to control the speed and depth of his thrusts. If Thomas could handle Lafayette’s thick member, he surely could handle Hamilton’s for a while. He looked up at Alexander with lust-filled eyes, allowing his tongue to drag along the vein on his cock. His own member was throbbing with need, and Jefferson shifted a hand down to undo his trousers and stroke it.

Moaning in approval, Hamilton watched Jefferson take his cock, his thrusts becoming deeper as he used the grip on the man’s hair to give him leverage. “Fuck,” he grunted, his fingers tightening. “I’ve needed this for so long,” the man moaned. 

Watching as Jefferson slid a hand down to meet his own erection, Hamilton leaned forward, pulling Jefferson off of his cock, taking his wrist. “This is about me Thomas, not about you. And, as much as I know you love taking my cock, you're going to have to wait for yours.” He brought the Southerner’s lips back to the head of his cook, thrusting into his mouth deeper. 

The Virginian let out a small whine of protest, pulling away from Hamilton’s cock. He opened his mouth to reply to Hamilton’s smart-ass comment, but the immigrant had taken the opportunity to begin fucking his mouth again. He growled, the noise sending vibrations along Hamilton’s erection. He didn’t want Alexander to make love to his mouth; he wanted to be fucked and punished. To signal this, he lightly scraped his nails along Hamilton’s thighs. 

Hamilton tightened his grip in Jefferson’s hair, using the firm grasp to raise and lower Jefferson’s mouth onto himself as the thrusted deeper. “Fuck,” he muttered “you’re such a bad little whore, aren't you?” he taunted, slamming into the Virginian’s mouth harder, “put that hand to use, Thomas,” he released his grasp on Thomas’s wrist, lowering it by his cock.

Jefferson moaned as Hamilton began fucking his throat. He made obscene slurping noises as his head was moved back and forth along the man’s member, saliva pooling at the base of Alexander’s cock. At the immigrant’s command, Jefferson eagerly began to massage and rub his balls. He wanted Hamilton’s thick cock in his ass, but that could wait for a bit. He tried to lift his gaze, desperately wanting to catch Hamilton’s eyes with his own. He wanted the scotsman falling apart because of him. 

Hamilton’s thrusts became deeper as he neared his orgasm, his eyes catching Jefferson’s as he watched the treasurer slurp on his cock as he thrusted in in and out of his warm mouth. In a quick moment, he pulled Jefferson off of his throbbing cock, holding his face near it as his grip remained strong in the other man’s hair. “Are you ready to beg for me to cum down your throat now, slut?” He taunted the Southerner. 

The Virginian panted heavily for a moment after Alexander pulled him off his cock. He relished the feeling of the man’s hand in his hair, his lips shiny with spit and precum. “Y-yes, please… Alexander, please, I want you to fill my throat with your seed.” He pleaded, mouth open for the treasurer’s erection. He let out another soft, needy whine, trying desperately to lick Alexander’s cock. He needed more now. 

Alexander craned the Virginian’s head back, his eyes staring at his intensely. I’m not quite convinced, pet. Try again.” He commanded, watching the other man to form a full sentence. 

Biting his lip and letting out a growl of frustration, Thomas leaned upwards. “Mister Secretary, please… Please, I want you to fill my throat with your hot cum. Please, let me swallow it.” He begged lowly, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Please.” 

Alexander moaned at the use of his formal title, he looked at the Secretary of State again, relishing the look of submission on his face. After his moment of power, he pushed Jefferson back on his cock, quickly filling his mouth as the thrusted. “Good whore,” he whimpered, quickly fucking the Southerner’s mouth, “I’m--” he was cut off by his mouth opening in bliss as he began to cum, his thrusts slowing as he pumped Jefferson’s mouth and throat with his cum. His moans echoed through the room as he finished, releasing his hand from the man’s hair. 

A high-pitched whine erupted from Jefferson’s throat as Alexander began to cum. The salty, tangy flavor filled his mouth and he waited until the man was finished before he removed his mouth from his cock. Thomas opened his mouth, showing Hamilton his mouthful of white, sticky cum, and then closed it again and swallowed. He then smirked. “Did you enjoy your moment of dominance?” He inquired lowly, rising to his feet. He grabbed the tired man by his chin and pulled him up to his feet, gazing over him. “Because now, it’s time for mine.” 

Hamilton let out a whimper as he watched Jefferson swallowing his load, admiring him as he proudly swallowed it all. “Fuck,” he grunted as he watched Thomas rise to his feet. Upon hearing Thomas’s declaration, the feeling of the man’s hand around his chin captivating him as he struggled to make out a sentence, “Thomas, yes, I-- fuck,” he tried to form the words, still jumbled as he came down from his high. 

Thomas shoved Alexander towards the bed, swiftly discarding his pants and underclothes. He pushed the man’s chest into the bed, then reached over to the nightstand where a small bottle of oil lay. He slicked up his cock, assuming that Hamilton’s ass was still pretty stretched from earlier that day. He pressed the head of his cock between the treasurer’s ass cheeks, smirking. “Come on, darlin’. Got anything to say for yourself?” 

Hamilton yelped as he felt himself being pushed onto the bed, his head and chest meeting the plush comforter as he felt Thomas ready himself, the head of his cock prodding at his hole, teasing him. “Thomas,” he moaned, trying to press himself onto the man’s cock, “let me be a good boy for you, please Sir.” he begged, craving to feel Thomas inside him again. 

“Good, good boy.” the Secretary of State murmured, gently pushing the head of his member into Hamilton’s hole. After that first inch, he smirked as he slammed the remainder inside. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips, and he began harshly thrusting in and out of the man. He kept one hand on the center of Alexander’s back and the other on his hip, controlling his movements. “You like this, darlin’? You like taking my thick cock?” 

Alexander let out a scream as Thomas thrusted his member into him and continued to let out loud moans as he was given no time to adjust to Jefferson’s large size. “Y-yes Sir,” he whimpered, gripping onto the fabric of the bedding as he took Jefferson’s cock slamming into his ass. “You fill me up so much, fuck, I love it.” he grunted between his yelps. 

Jefferson panted heavily, occasionally grunting. His pace was relatively even, but his hips began to falter after a few long minutes of rough fucking. He leaned over as he slowed his thrusts, sinking his teeth into the skin of Hamilton’s shoulder. He pulled back to look at the skin, which was beginning to bruise, and smirked. “Am I as good as Lafayette? Huh? Did he tell you I would be this good?” Thomas taunted, quickening his thrusts once more. 

Biting down on his lip, Hamilton tried to suppress a scream as Thomas continued to thrust into him, biting at his neck. He nodded quickly in response to Jefferson's taunts. “Yes Sir,” he cried, mewling in pleasure as the Secretary hit his prostate. “You’re so much better than him,” he moaned, feeling Thomas’s length crash into him, “and fuck, you’re better than he said you would be. Please Thomas, make me your good little whore, please.” He cried out again, gripping at the sheets frantically, trying to steady himself. 

The Virginian nodded, even though Alexander couldn’t see him. He powered through a few more thrusts, then shoved himself as far as he could inside the man as he came. A shout left his lips and he arched his back, shuddering for a moment as he spilled his seed inside of Hamilton. Jefferson slowly began to relax after his orgasm, his breathing labored. He remained inside the scotsman for a moment, trying to give Alexander some time to calm down. 

Alexander’s breathing remained heavy throughout the Southerner’s orgasm, mewling out as he felt the other man begin cum inside of him. His legs shook vigorously as he felt Thomas grip his hips hard, spilling inside of him. His chest collapsed on the bed, his breaths steadying as he felt the Secretary of State stayed inside of him, allowing for him to come down from the intense pleasure. 

Jefferson finally pulled away, his cock now soft as it exited Hamilton. He stumbled away, falling back into the chair. His chest heaved tiredly, and his eyes were half-shut. “We… We need a hot bath…” He mumbled, gazing sleepily at Alexander. “Gotta… Start a fire to warm the water…” He groaned. 

“Mmmhmm,” Alexander whimpered lazily, feeling a rope of Jefferson’s cum drip out of him. “Couldn't agree more. I have two loads of your cum in my ass. I need a bath,” he babbled to himself as he turned into his back, forcing himself to sit up to face Thomas.

“I-I'll get you a bath.” Jefferson promised, his voice slightly scratchy. He grimaced. It had been a while since anyone had fucked his throat, so he was bound to be a little sore. He rose and headed to the bathroom, grabbing the pail for water. 

After fetching the water and heating it by the fire, Thomas poured it into the tub and scented the water with French oils. He returned to the bed for Hamilton, lifting him up and carrying him to the bath.

Hamilton let out a small whimper when he felt Jefferson pick him up. He instantly curled his body against the man, leeching his warmth as he was carried to the bathroom-- which was equally as decadent as the bedroom-- as he let himself be coddled by Thomas. He hummed softly, smiling as he was brought into the bathroom. 

“You can get in first,” he mumbled into Thomas’s muscular shoulder, “you probably need it more than I do.” 

With a scoff, the Secretary of State set Alexander down in the hot water. “You just mentioned that you have two loads of my cum inside your ass. You're getting cleaned up.” He said, stepping into the tub as well. Thomas leaned back against the end of the tub, watching Hamilton. “Come here.” He said softly, trying to save his voice. He grasped a bar of soap and waved it at Alexander.

Alexander, his stubbornness getting in the way of Jefferson’s kindness, stayed on the side of the tub Thomas had sat him in, watching as the blue water ebbed against the Southerner’s muscles. “No,” he whined, reaching for the bar of soap that was waved in front of him, “you just took my cock down your throat, it made your voice is all scratchy.” He smiled to himself, a bit proud. “Let me take care of you first.” 

Thomas let out an indignant grunt of disapproval. “Nice try, Alexander, but your body is more worn out than mine.” He held the bar of soap out of reach, meeting Alexander’s brown gaze, then set it down on the side of the tub. He looked around for a moment, then hummed. He found a rubber band and scooped his curly hair into a ponytail. “Do I look like Lafayette yet?” He teased with a laugh. 

Hamilton smiled at the man, watching as he pulled his hair up, his muscles flexing through his movements. He instinctively moved closer to the man, “you do,” he let out a chuckle, his hand running through the side of the Southerner’s hair, soothing the skin of his scalp that he had been tugging at earlier. Reaching for the bar of soap, dipped it in the water, smoothing it between his palms, reaching out for the Secretary of State. “Now, let me take care of you.” He insisted, his tone sounding more like a pled than as the command he had intended it to sound like. 

Jefferson’s eyes drifted shut as Alexander stroked his hair. He allowed Hamilton to get close before he kissed him, smiling against his lips. Thomas grabbed the bar of soap away from Hamilton and broke the kiss, chuckling. “Not until you're clean.” 

Hamilton whimpered against Jefferson’s mouth, his soap-covered hands tracing over Thomas’s shoulder. “Well,” he said matter-of-factly, “that’s not going to happen.” He smiled before pressing another kiss to the Southerner’s lips, amused by their shared competitiveness. “And if you insist on doing this on a basis of who needs it more, then I’m sure I could do something to change your thinking as to who really needs it more.” He pressed another hard kiss onto the Virginian’s lips. 

The Southerner grunted against the immigrant’s lips. “What could you do?” He whispered, pulling away and opening his eyes. He put the bar of soap out of reach once more, smiling. “Just don't get my hair wet, Hamilton.” 

Smirking against the man’s lips, Hamilton pouted upon feeling him pull away. “Since you fucked me so well in there,” he gestured to the hall leading to the bedroom, “and back at the rightful capitol,” he gently teased, “I figure I might be able to return the favor.” He bit down on his lip, his eyes trailing down the Southerner’s body. 

Jefferson stared at Alexander lazily for a moment, considering his words. “The capitol belongs in Virginia with me,” he purred softly, “And I suppose you may have a turn inside me, darlin’.” Thomas leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Hamilton’s chin.

Hamilton moaned that the contact, his hand wandering down to the Southerner’s cock, loosely stroking it in the water. He whimpered again, feeling his lips trail against his hot skin. Using his free hand, he pulled Jefferson closer to him, his fingers digging into his soft flesh. 

The Secretary of State moaned softly, trying to save his vocal cords. His member slowly began to harden due to Hamilton’s touches, arousal heating his body. He reached into the water as well, gently grasping and stroking Alexander’s erection. He slid partially into the other man’s lap, almost dwarfing him. 

Pulling Thomas closer, the treasurer moaned as the Southerner stroked him lightly, “fuck,” he murmured against Thomas’s ear. Alexander gave the man’s cock a few more strokes before moving the hand that had been wrapped around his shoulder down to his hole, teasing the other man. He gently circled his finger around Thomas’s puckered hole before slowly inserting his finger in a knuckle deep. “You’re so tight around my finger, Thomas,” he grunted, inserting it deeper, “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

Jefferson inhaled sharply as Hamilton began fingering him, and he leaned down to kiss the man’s forehead. “More, please, Alexander.” He murmured softly, removing his hand from the man’s cock. He gently rolled their hips together, groaning as their members rutted against each other. The water sloshed around them, and Jefferson prayed it wouldn't get on the floor. He grasped Hamilton’s shoulders, lavishing his face with kisses.

Smirking against Thomas’s lips, Hamilton listened to the man softly beg, choosing not to call his attention to it yet. He worked his finger inside the Southerner, teasing him with the knuckle of a second finger. He pressed his lips against Thomas’s again, passion surging through him as he softly bit down on the man’s lip. Alexander moaned as Jefferson’s hips rocked against his, causing his erection to strain as he became eager to be inside Thomas. 

The Virginian kissed the Scotsman back deeply, moaning. He was caught between pushing back on Hamilton's finger and rocking their hips together. “Alexander, please!” He hissed sharply against his lips. He pulled away, kissing down Hamilton’s neck. “Please, fuck me.” 

Hamilton smiled at Jefferson’s neediness, chuckling at the man’s desperation, he slid the second finger completely into Thomas, stretching him as the man continued to beg. “Not yet, Thomas,” he warned, a moan escaping him as Thomas continued to kiss his neck, driving the treasurer wild. “I don’t think you can take me yet,” he teased the secretary. 

With a whine, Thomas tugged on Alexander’s long, damp black hair. “If I can handle Lafayette, I can handle you.” He groaned needily. He dug his fingernails into the flesh of Hamilton’s back, scraping roughly. “Come on if you really want to fuck me so bad.” He taunted.

Alexander’s fingers quickly left Thomas, growling at his taunt, he pulled the man closer to him, lining the head of his throbbing cock. He moaned as he slowly pressed into him, “Thomas,” he groaned, his head falling back once he was fully inside Jefferson, his hands now resting on his hips, helping him bounce on his cock as he began to rock his hips, thrusting into the larger man.

“Fuck!” Jefferson exclaimed, his voice cracking sharply. He had little time to adjust, but he figured that he deserved it for taunting Hamilton like so. He tried to slowly sink down all the way to the base of the treasurer’s cock, gasping as he did it. He allowed Hamilton to slowly bounce him on his thick erection until he could speed up. “Alexander…” he moaned softly, bracing himself on the man’s shoulders as he slid up and down his member. 

Alexander grunted, his fingers digging into the man’s flesh, “what?” he taunted, slamming his cock into Thomas with a greater force, his speed increasing, “maybe I’m not quite as easy to take as Lafayette, hm?” he teased, panting as he thrusted into the secretary of state. “Fuck,” he repeated, biting down on his lip as he slammed into Thomas again. 

The Secretary whined softly. “You're so good, Hamilton.” He mumbled, eyes glazed over with lust. Water was spilling slightly over the edge of the tub and he grimaced. Too late now. He helped Hamilton by shoving himself downward roughly onto his cock. “Harder, please.” Thomas groaned, arching his back.

Hamilton let out a loud yelp as the Viriginian forced himself onto his cock. He did as the man asked, thrusting harder, hitting his prostate as he dug his fingernails into the man’s skin, one hand desperately clawing at his ass, trying to give himself some leverage. “As good as Lafayette?” he asked, too aroused to make any sort of stern face as he thrusted deeply into Thomas, his pace increasing, “or, better even?” he punctuated his sentence with another hard thrust, moaning out as he felt the Southerner’s tightness around him. 

Jefferson clenched his hole tightly around Alexander’s member, panting as he slid up and down. “Good, good, better…” he hissed, his own cock throbbing. “I-I'm gonna cum, Hamilton.” Thomas pressed his face into the curve of Hamilton’s neck, his muscles wound up as he neared orgasm. 

Alexander panted as he helped Thomas bounce harder on his cock, his thrusts becoming quicker and deeper, one hand leaving Thomas’s flesh to rest on the back of his neck, gently stroking it as the men neared their orgasms. “M-me too Thomas, fuck, cum. Please, cum.” he pleaded, pumping himself into the man with the little energy he had left, his head falling forward, resting by Thomas’s. “I’m gonna cum in you, Thomas,” he grunted, biting down on his lip to suppress his moans as he began to cum inside of the Virginian. 

At Hamilton’s command, the Secretary of State came with a broken shout, his member twitching as he spilled his seed into the lukewarm bath water. Thomas panted heavily, allowing his brown eyes to close. “Fill me up, Alexander…” he murmured, trying to relax as the immigrant fucked his ass. After they both came, Jefferson allowed his body to relax against Hamilton’s, practically crushing him. “Now we can't get clean… our bath is too dirty.” He complained. 

Hamilton’s moans echoed through the air of the bathroom as he finished cumming into Thomas. When his moaning stopped, he became aware of the larger man’s weight on top of him, feeling rather safe he he stilled his cock, giving them both time to recover. “It’s alright,” he murmured, his hands resting on the Southerner’s back, fingers tracing small patterns as he nuzzled himself against him, “did you really think we were gonna get clean anyways?” He joked, smiling against Thomas’s skin. 

Thomas squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling of Alexander’s cum lingering inside him. “I quite like being clean.” He muttered, pulling off of Hamilton’s softening member. He wrinkled his nose at the cold, dirty water and rose to get out. As he stepped out of the tub, water rolled off his dark brown skin. He picked up a towel and began drying himself off, huffing impatiently as he cleaned up the semen that dripped out of his hole. “Come on, dry off and get in bed.” He smirked.

Hamilton waited in the bath for a moment, watching as Thomas began drying himself off. He stood, stepping out of the bath onto the soaked floor. He took a plush towel from a rack, patting it over his skin. “Bed?” he asked tiredly, “Are we going to fuck again?” he inquired, remembering the paper he had signed, “I don’t have much energy left in me, Thomas. I can’t.” 

Jefferson tossed the towel to the floor and rolled his eyes at Alexander, shaking his head. He gently tugged his curly hair out of its ponytail, meeting Hamilton’s gaze. “No, Alexander. I'm not as young and spry as I used to be.” He huffed softly. “Sleep is what I need, and so do you.” Jefferson turned away and headed to the bedroom, leaving Alexander to dry off. He slid into bed, nestling under the magenta and white covers with a hum. 

Alexander quickly finished drying himself off, messily folding the towel and setting it down on the bathroom counter before following Jefferson to his bedroom, seeing the man already comfortable cocooned in his bed. “I thought you just wanted me here to see if I was as good as Lafayette said I was, which I’ve clearly proven that I am.” he said cockily, “I thought that was all I was here for?” he asked the Southerner, still confused as to why Jefferson wanted him to be in the bed with him. “And, for your information, I am just as capable as I was in my youth, I don't need to rest.” He yawned shortly after, his body betraying him as his eyes grew heavy. 

Gritting his teeth, Thomas glared at Alexander. “That is all you're here for, but would you rather sleep on the floor or here with me?” He spat, shifting over in the bed to make room for Hamilton. “You’re dead on your feet. Come here.” Jefferson said, noticing how tired he was as well. He laid his head down on his pillow and rolled over onto his side, trying not to notice whether the treasurer got into bed or not.

Hamilton nodded sleepily, crossing the room to the bed, eyeing the deep magenta fabric that encompassed Thomas. He pushed the covers back, settling into the bed. The sheets were soft against his skin, soothing him as he let out a deep exhale, his body melting into the bed as he turned onto his side, facing away from Jefferson. The men shared a moment of silence, listening only to the sound of each other’s breathing until Hamilton broke the silence, “Thomas?” he mumbled, his voice cracking. 

“Do you ever shut up?” The Virginian frowned and rolled over, looking at Hamilton. “What is it?” He asked. His voice softened, noticing how Alexander’s had cracked. Thinking something was wrong, he shifted closer and curled around the man, laying an arm over his side. “Are you alright?” 

Alexander recoiled upon hearing Jefferson’s harsh tone however, he noticed a distinct change in the Southerner’s demeanor as he felt him draw closer to him, the larger man’s body curling against him. “I was just--” he stuttered, embarrassed, “could you, um, could you hold me?” he asked innocently, his voice small as he feared the Virginian’s-- who was technically, his enemy-- ridicule. 

“I already am, Hamilton.” Jefferson smirked, pressing a kiss to the back of Alexander’s neck. “Come on, what's eating at you?” He pressed, cuddling the smaller man closer. He wasn't used to this kind of affection since he left France, but it would do. He could handle it. Right? No attachments…. 

Hamilton blushed, thankful that Thomas couldn't see his face as he pressed his body closer against Jefferson’s, pulling the Southerner’s arm tighter around him as he let out a comfortable sigh. He didn't want to tell Thomas about the growing feelings he had for him, the feelings that had been brewing for months, which was only part of the problem he had. Otherwise, Alexander was just nerdy for affection after all the rough sex they had had, he just needed to be in Thomas’s embrace. “Nothing,” he lied, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed against the Secretary of State. 

Unsatisfied but too tired to protest, Thomas let out a grunt and closed his eyes. Listening to Hamilton’s breathing, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. 

Hamilton laid awake a bit after Thomas fell asleep, savoring the feeling of his arms around him as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is day one of Hamilton and Jefferson's contract, and the two have some heated arguments about politics and .... things. Enjoy! Please comment and kudos, let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow my wonderful cowriter on Tumblr @hamiltonwrotetheother51 and me @aaronburrisadouchebag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do these two argue so much?
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my wonderful cowriter on Tumblr @hamiltonwrotetheother51 and me @aaronburrisadouchebag. She's really the best, you guys! I love her so much.

Jefferson woke the next morning, slightly startled to find Hamilton in his bed next to him. He pulled away for a moment and sat up, rubbing his face. “Jeez…” he muttered, looking over. It was morning, and he couldn't deny that looking at Alexander’s body made his morning boner especially uncomfortable. 

However… Hamilton did sign the contract. This was beneficial. Jefferson pushed Hamilton onto his back and straddled his chest, his cock resting near the man’s face. “Alexander, wake up!” He said sharply, shaking the treasurer roughly. 

Hamilton stirred as Jefferson pressed him down into his back, feeling the man’s weight on top of him, he groaned uncomfortably, trying to stretch his sleepy body, “What do you want, Thomas?” he asked, annoyed, his eyes still shut as he tried to weigh down Jefferson’s harsh shakes. 

Thomas smirked as Hamilton began to speak. He took advantage, shoving his thick cock into Alexander’s mouth. He began to thrust, but slowly. He took his time, pulling his cock all the way out before slowly shoving the entire thing into Hamilton’s throat. “Oh, you feel so good in the morning.” He moaned, grasping the man by his hair. 

Alexander’s eyes quickly popped open upon feeling Thomas’s cock push into his mouth. He tried to say something witty in response, his words muffled around the Southerner’s erection and warped into a moan as the man’s fingers looped through his hair. Hamilton’s hands moved to rest on Jefferson’s thighs, his fingers dancing on the flesh as he lightly bobbed his head against Thomas’s thrusts. 

Since Alexander complied, Thomas felt free to thrust harder. He shifted his grip; he placed one hand on the headboard and grasped Hamilton’s hair harder with the other. His hips quickened, slamming his erection to the back of the immigrant’s throat. “Oh, take my cock, Hamilton. You liked being in charge last night, huh?” He snarled, snapping his hips harder. 

Hamilton grunted against Thomas, digging his fingers into Jefferson’s thighs as his cock hit the back of his throat. He moaned louder against the Southerner’s cock, agreeing with his statement; he had liked being in power last night, feeling as Thomas choked around his cock and listening to him beg. He bobbed his head harder against Jefferson, whimpers and moans escaping him as the man’s cock slammed against the back of his throat, causing his eyes to moisten as he looked up at Thomas. 

Thomas’s eyes were shut, his abs taut as he roughly fucked Hamilton’s throat. “You’re mine… and I'm going to cum so hard down your throat that you'll taste it for days.” He snarled, shoving his member to the back of Alexander’s mouth. He panted heavily, quickening his pace.

Hamilton whimpered at the Southerner’s thrust, his erect cock twitching as he felt the man’s erection repeatedly hitting the back of this throat. He opened his mouth a bit to allow Thomas more room to fuck his face, saliva dribbling down his chin as tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to spill as he batted his eyes at Thomas, who was slamming roughly into the back of the treasurer's throat.

“Mmmfh…” the Virginian moaned, looking down at Alexander. He slowed his thrusts and pulled out of the treasurer’s mouth, noticing his tears. “What is it, Alexander?” He smirked, but didn't give him a chance to reply. He pushed his erection back into Hamilton’s mouth and continued his rough thrusting. 

Hamilton let out a grunt as Jefferson thrusted back into him, becoming deeper and harsher. He could feel himself choking on the man’s cock, obscene slurping noises leaving the New Yorker’s mouth. He shuddered at Thomas’s words, half craving for him to speak dirtier words to him, and half overwhelmed by the entire situation. He grasped harder on the Virginian’s thighs, his fingernails digging into the man’s dark skin. 

The Secretary of State grunted and moaned lowly as he fucked Hamilton’s throat. He felt himself nearing orgasm, and began roughly slamming his member as far as he could into the other man’s mouth. “You deserve this, Alexander. You deserve being put in your place.”

Hamilton’s eyes quickly shut, tears beginning to flow out of them as the secretary fucked his mouth. It was too much for him, however, being this early in the morning and so suddenly. He frantically tried to say his safe word as Jefferson’s thrusts showed no signs of stopping, his pleas muffled by the man’s thick cock in his mouth. “Re-mmph.” he tried to speak around Thomas’s cock, his words coming out unclear. He panicked and lifted his hands to Thomas’s stomach, tapping on his flexed muscles before trying to push him away. 

Jefferson was listening intently enough to yank away from Alexander’s mouth. He was still painfully hard, but he drifted away from orgasm quickly. He slid off of Hamilton and pulled him up, his brows furrowed. “Hamilton, what the hell?” He snapped. 

Alexander pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on a knee as tears freely flowed from his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled shutting his eyes, not wanting to face Thomas. “I’ve never had to safeword before. I’m sorry.” He rambled, feeling awful. He usually bottomed, and he usually did it outstandingly, so having to safeword was a major blow to his confidence. Raising a hand to wipe a bit of precum and saliva mixed with his tears that was dribbling off his chin. 

Thomas narrowed his brown eyes, growling. He shifted over to the edge of the bed and beckoned Hamilton over with one finger. “Lay down over my lap, Alexander.” He growled lowly. He watched the man cry, trying to remain emotionless. 

Hamilton’s eyes raised to meet Thomas’s harsh stare. Trying to stop his tears as he watched Jefferson wait for him expectantly. “Thomas…” he trailed off, his mouth still framed with saliva and precome as he sat on the spot in the bed, his breathing heavy. He hesitated, but, his need to prove to himself that he was still a good bottom pushed him to straighten up as he slowly made his way to the Southerner’s lap.

“Lay over my lap.” Thomas commanded, grabbing Alexander by his chin. He pulled the man closer and pushed him to lay on his stomach over his thighs. “I didn't get to cum, Alexander. You know what that means?” He asked sharply. “It means you get to be punished.” 

Hamilton let himself be pulled onto Thomas’s lap, whimpering as he was positioned over the man’s muscular thighs. He usually felt small when he compared his size to the large Southerner, but being pulled over his lap and and manhandled made him feel tiny. As he faced the floor, he reached his hand to his face to wipe a few stray tears. “I’m sorry, Thomas,” he pouted, biting his lip as he braced himself for what the Virginian intended to do to him. 

“Sorry doesn't fix me not getting to come, doll.” Thomas scolded. He shifted his grip to tangle his fingers firmly in Alexander’s hair, pushing his head down. “Count each lick, Hamilton.” He said, then smacked his free hand down on the treasurer’s ass. Hard. Jefferson left a large handprint on the lighter skin of Hamilton’s ass.

Alexander yelped as his head was forced down, his eyes watching the floor until he felt Thomas’s hand’s impact against his skin. His body stiffened, his muscles tensing as he tried to force himself up against Jefferson’s hand. “One!” he yelled to Thomas, trying to expel the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him. 

The Secretary smirked, trying desperately not to laugh. He brought his hand down once more, then again and again until he reached a total of twenty times. He finished, then pulled Hamilton off him by his hair. “Tell me why you were punished.” He said, noticing the redness of the other man’s ass. 

Hamilton moved with Jefferson’s pull, his body being ripped from the Virginian’s sculpted thighs. He let out a sob as he easily fell to his knees in front of Thomas, a hand still tightly wound in his hair. Tears fell freely down his face and he made no effort to stop them as he cried, looking up at the Secretary. “B-because I safe-worded,” he started, tears interrupting him, “and, y-you didn’t get t-to cum.” He stuttered, his neck craning back because of Jefferson’s tight grip. 

“I don't care that you safeworded. That's fine, but you're being punished because I didn't cum.” Thomas snapped. He released Hamilton, scoffing. “I'm finished with you for now. I'm going to take a bath to actually get clean. You may come if you wish to be washed.” Jefferson sighed, making his way to the bathroom once more. He began filling the tub with heated water that had been set out by the maid. She must've come in early and set it up once she saw Thomas’s guest. 

Alexander sat on the floor a bit longer, sniffling before using the bed to pull himself up. He walked to the bathroom, his legs shaking beneath him. He stopped in the door-frame, leaning against it as he watched Thomas full the tub with water. “It’s okay if I join?” he confirmed, his arms tightly wrapped around him as he tried to control the tears falling from his eyes. 

“Yes.” Jefferson replied tiredly, getting in the tub. He began rubbing his body with the bar of soap. His hair was back in a ponytail, out of reach of the water. “Come. Get in, Alexander.” He said. He hadn't noticed that the other man was still crying. 

Alexander quickly crossed the room, sinking into the warm tub water as soon as he could. The water soothed his tense muscles as he sat opposite of Jefferson, his sweaty hair dangling around his face as he kept his eyes focused on the water. “I’m really sorry, Thomas. It was just, it was too much for me that soon in the morning and after yesterday,” his tears increased slightly, “I’ve never had to safeword before, I promise.” 

“I don't care that you safeworded, Alexander.” Thomas rolled his eyes. He put away the soap and looked back at Hamilton. The Virginian slid forwards and gently ran his fingers through the immigrant’s hair. “Look at me.” He told him, gazing into his brown eyes. “It's… it's like I don't even know you, Hamilton. I… I don't recognize you when you're like this. Crying, weak…” 

Hamilton looked up at Jefferson, his eyes clouded with tears as his eyes met Thomas’s. Hamilton nodded, he was right, it was rare for anyone to see him cry or show any sign of weakness, for that matter. He was always strong-willed and stubborn. He rarely broke down like this and when he did, he was alone. The New Yorker snuggled his head against Jefferson’s before slowly leaning forward, pulling the Virginian into a tight embrace, letting out a relaxed sigh. He pulled away slightly, their bodies still close as Alexander looked up at Thomas, “Is that a bad thing?”

The southerner uncomfortably hugged Hamilton back, awkwardly patting him. “It's just not you, Hamilton. I thought… I wanted you because I knew you would resist me. You'd be feisty.” He admitted, pulling away. He grabbed the soap again and extended it towards Hamilton. “Here, wash up.” 

Alexander took the soap from Thomas, running it over his own shoulders, feeling more alone as Thomas pulled away from him. Hamilton wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in the Southerner’s arms. “You thought?” he stressed, an eyebrow cocking at Thomas, his lip quivering. “Do you still want me?” he asked worried, his tears flowing harder as his hand shook, dropping the soap into the water as he pulled his hands to his face. He took a sharp inhale in, “Thomas, fuck, I want you so much. In every aspect of the word, I want you.” he said strongly, his voice echoed through the room as he cradled his face in his hands, vigorously shaking his head.

Blinking rapidly, the Secretary of State’s face was one of confusion. “Hamilton, I thought you'd be fun. I thought you'd be up to this but if you aren't…” he shook his head and looked away. “You want me but… I don't think you're ready.” He looks back to Alexander, his hands resting in his lap under the water. He let his gaze fall, unable to find the words. 

Hamilton let out a frustrated groan, his hands left his face, arms now wrapped around his chest. “Thomas, fuck--” he let out an exasperated sigh, “I love you, Thomas.” he fluttered his eyes shut, stunned as the words came out of his mouth. “I’ve been in love with you ever since you strutted in on that first day,” he said almost angrily, tears washing down his face. “Walking around like such a big deal, asking us all what you missed,” he shook his head. “And at every cabinet meeting, Thomas, I watched you walk around all cockily, egging me on, knowing that I would give in--” his monologue was broken by a sob. 

The immigrant took a moment to collect himself, tears still falling down his cheeks as he continued. “And I had to act like I hated you, naturally--we’re part of opposing parties, we disagree in almost everything we say--yet there I was, completely in love with you.” He took a moment to cry before beginning again with more force in his words, “Thomas, I can handle whatever you want you want to do to me or want me to do to you, Lafayette should have told you that much,” he rolled his eyes, “but what I couldn’t handle was disappointing you, fuck, Thomas.” He let out another sob. “I want you so much, I’ve wanted this, for so long,” he gestured between the two of them, his cheeks flushing. “You can do whatever the hell you want to me these three days, leave me tied up on the bed, whatever you want, Thomas. I just don’t want to do disappoint you because dammit--” he looked to the ceiling, another tear flowing down his cheek, “I love you, Thomas.” The man who never shut up was finally silenced, the weight of his words hanging in the air as he waited for Jefferson’s response. 

Jefferson was clearly taken aback. The larger man leaned against the side of the tub, feeling scolded. He hadn’t noticed Alexander’s affections; he thought that they were just destined to be rivals. Sure, he had teased him during the cabinet battles, but it was all jest. He lifted his dark gaze to Hamilton slowly, as if he were ashamed. “Alexander…” He mumbled, allowing the man to finish speaking. “I didn’t know.” He admitted, scratching an itch near his ear. “I...I’m not really disappointed, Hamilton. I didn’t… I don’t know if I love you, Alexander, but I won’t deny that there isn’t something between us. Come here, little lion man.” He smiled, reaching out for the treasurer. 

Hamilton instantly leaned into the Southerner’s arms, feeling himself pulled into a warm embrace. He pressed his face into the crook of Thomas’s neck. His angry tears were still falling from his eyes, landing on Thomas’s skin. “I’m sorry,” Hamilton began, sighing as he relaxed, “if you don’t want me anymore I can go, I can leave and we can figure out something else for passing my debt plan.” Hamilton began to catastrophize, worrying about Thomas’s reaction. However, he didn't move from the man’s muscular arms as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Shut up, Alexander.” The Virginian rolled his eyes and smirked. “I’ll pass your damn debt plan.” He teased, smooching the man’s head. “Look, I’m not going to make you leave. You can, however stay here for as long as your life.” Thomas pulled back slightly to deeply smooch Hamilton’s lips. “You’re mine, do you understand?”

Weakly nodding against Jefferson, the New Yorker smiled as Thomas placed a kiss on his forehead. He raised his hand to wipe the tears off his face. Opening his mouth to respond to Thomas’s statement before being silenced by the Southerner’s lips on his. The two men had kissed quite a bit in the last twenty-four hours but this kiss felt different. There was a certain passion behind Jefferson’s lips that caused bumps to raise on Hamilton’s skin. Sighing as the Virginian pulled away all too soon, he simply nodded at the question, finding himself, for the first time in his life, unsure of what to say. 

Thomas grinned and chuckled, bumping his nose against Alexander’s. “Did I render you speechless, darlin’?” He asked, then made a sock cracking sound with his mouth. “I didn't realize I had you so whipped. But…. it only makes sense that a slaver tamed the rebellious Hamilton.”

“Shut up, Jefferson.” Alexander said through a soft laugh, now smiling, his lips almost reaching the Southerner’s as his nose brushed against the Hamilton’s. Tears finally stopped falling out of Alexander’s eyes, he shifted a bit uncomfortably as he became aware of the stinging on his rear, reminding him of his earlier punishment. “And I can assure you that today is not the day you will have tamed me, Thomas. If that day comes, you’ll know.” 

The Virginian laughed brightly as Hamilton spoke. “You seem uncomfortable, is something wrong?” He teased, smooching Alexander's lips. “Pretty boy… let's get you clean.” He took the soap and gently began to wash the man’s skin. 

Alexander pouted at Thomas’s teasing, his pouting then turning into a content hum as he felt Thomas run the soap over his skin, a soft smile spreading across the Treasurer's face. “You know, Thomas, after this, if you’d want we could… I could… finish up the job I left undone earlier?” He proposed, looking the Virginian up and down.

“I don't know,” Jefferson admitted softly. The southerner began to gently clean the immigrant’s hair. “I've got some papers to finish up, but you could make it entertaining if you like.” He grinned and gently lathered soap into Alexander’s hair.

Hamilton exhaled softly upon feeling Jefferson’s fingers gently massaging his scalp, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with. “Is that so?” he asked, his voice turning upwards as he recovered from his emotional outburst. “I’ll see what i can do in that department,” he teased, enjoying himself. 

The Secretary of State nodded quietly as he slowly began rinsing Alexander’s long, silky hair. “Just because I’m being nice to you right now doesn’t mean that I won’t be an ass to you in our cabinet meetings. We have to convince the public that we hate each other, alright?” he stated firmly, kissing Hamilton’s neck for just a moment. He finished rinsing Alexander’s hair and released him. Now that the both of them were clean, he rose and exited the tub, taking a towel from the rack and dried off. 

“Obviously,” Alexander responded breezily, “I’m not going to let them think that my views are softening because I was charmed by some Southerner.” he joked with a smile, rolling his eyes. “And a slave owner no less, tsk tsk, Thomas.” He continued, feeling the water rinse through his hair. Hamilton followed Jefferson out of the tub, pulling a towel around himself, patting himself dry, inspecting himself in the mirror, he shook his head, trying to return his hair to its normal sleekly-disheveled appearance. 

Jefferson laughed, heading back to the bedroom. He tugged on his usual magenta suit and released his bushy hair from its ponytail, patting and fluffing it into place. “What ever will you do, knowing that your lover owns hundreds of slaves?” he raised a brow. “You won’t really try and steal my workers, will you?” 

Hamilton entered the bedroom behind Jefferson, picking up his clothing from the previous day that had been strewn about the room, he began pulling on his underclothes. “Well, Thomas, if you start paying them and treating them as fellow men, not objects, then no, I won’t try to take them away. But, for now, yes, I will be trying to take them away.” he smiled to himself, shaking his head. 

Tsking softly, Thomas grinned at Alexander. “Then try all you might, good sir. Let’s see what happens…” He murmured, crossing the room to sit at his desk. He pulled out a stack of papers, grimacing. “All these damned letters from France… They’re on the brink of revolution, Alexander! Imagine if Lafayette helped lead both America and his home country to freedom!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

Hamilton rose from the bed, now fully dressed. “Is he okay?” the treasurer asked quickly, leaning over Jefferson’s shoulder. “Do any of the letters say anything about him?” Alexander skimmed over the papers, searching for his dear friend’s name. “And as of right now, this ‘revolution’ is just riots, Thomas. The people aren’t leading.” 

“The people are allowing Lafayette to lead!” Jefferson exclaimed quickly. “He’s a commander. We must request for George Washington to send them aid, Alexander.” He looked up at the other man with excited, wide brown eyes. “This is good, Alexander. You’re all about the economy, right? This would give us more jobs…” he trailed off, seeking Hamilton’s opinion. 

“We can’t do that, Thomas. If we help one revolution, when do we stop?” Hamilton inquired. “Let’s just go ahead and join in on every revolution and uprising in the world!” he exclaimed, quickly becoming fired up. “Hell, Thomas, let’s insight a domestic uprising too, I’m sure your precious slaves would love to rise against their masters. You know, join together and have a revolution against them.” he began pacing the room behind Thomas, occasionally looking at the man as though he was ready to pounce on him. “The jobs are secondary, Thomas. We have to worry about our soldiers dying, not temporary domestic growth.” 

“A civil war is different, Hamilton!” Thomas snapped, looking back in his chair at Alexander. He sighed and looked back at the letter, slouching in his seat. He read through the letter once more, which was requesting American aid, then grabbed a blank piece of parchment and began to write back. “I will just tell them that we are discussing the topic at the moment.” He muttered. 

Spinning around, Hamilton approached the Southerner. “If we don’t know where to draw the line, we’ll end up sending aids to our allies in civil wars too, Thomas. We must be careful.” He sighed, shaking his head. “You can tell them what you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that George Washington will never even consider the notion of sending American aid to the French revolutionaries!” 

The Virginian clenched his fist and sighed. He looked back up at Hamilton wearily, “George Washington will consider both sides of this debate, Alexander. I’m not having it with you now. We made a promise to the French. To Lafayette. What kind of men are we if we go back on our word?” 

“He will, but he knows what’s best for the Union, Jefferson.” Hamilton spat, drawing closer to Thomas’s desk. “That damn treaty, Thomas, we signed that with the French king. Do you remember what happened to him, darlin’? He mocked Thomas’s Southern slang, rolling his eyes. “He was beheaded by a guillotine. The people are rioting and we have no business interfering.” 

“The French are our friends!” Jefferson exclaimed, rising swiftly to his feet. He stood up tall, towering over Alexander as much as he could. “You’re so arrogant, Hamilton! Why can’t you see that we must provide aid to those who aid us!? If we don’t repay their favors now, they will never help us again!” Thomas began raising his voice, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“I’m arrogant, Thomas?” Hamilton pressed, straightening his back to try to meet Thomas’s stature. “We have no place galavanting into every nation that has a revolution, even if they’re our friends!” The smaller man snapped, throwing his fists down by his sides. “They’ll understand, Thomas. We’re a new nation, so many of our men died in our own revolution, we don’t need anymore innocent men being sent to their deaths!” His cheeks flushed and his breathing increased as he became more angry at Thomas. 

“You've always been so puffed up!” sneered the Southerner. “They won't understand! The French peasants are starving and dying because the rich steal their food! You know what it's like to starve, don't you, Alexander?” Jefferson threw a low blow. He knew Hamilton came from nothing and took advantage of it. 

Alexander’s back slumped slightly, his breath catching as he shook his head. He was surprised by Jefferson’s attack, using his tragic upbringing against him in such a crude manner. “Thomas!” he shouted, “They’ll understand! We’re a new nation and we’ve only just finished our first war. Thousands of our men were slaughtered and I have no intention of sending anymore to their deaths.” His voice broke at the end of his sentence, still shaken by Thomas’s comment about his childhood.

“What’s wrong, Hamilton?” Thomas scoffed. “Can't take what you're dishing out? You're scared that the nation will go into debt; you don't care about the French that are dying.” He waved his hand at Alexander dismissively, turning back to his desk and sitting. He began writing once more, scratching away at the parchment with his pen. 

“I’m scared for the well-being of the nation, Jefferson!” Hamilton yelled, now fully enraged as Thomas brushed him off to sit down. “I don’t care about being the most popular country, I care about us being the most prosperous!” He shook his head again, trying to collect his thoughts. “God, Thomas, you can be such an ass sometimes.” He huffed, frustrated as he watched the Virginian write at his desk.

The Secretary raised one brow, but continued to write. “I… believe that ...prosperity comes from generosity.” He mumbled along as he signed the letter. With a remarkably precise swiftness, he folded the letter and stamped it with his seal. He rose again and brushed past Alexander. “You're honestly not much better.” 

He made it to the foyer, where he was intercepted by his black maid. “Ah! Joanna!” He exclaimed with a laugh. “How are you?” 

“Well enough,” the petite black woman replied, snatching the letter. “I'll take this to the harbor for you, Mister Jefferson.” She said, then crossed her arms and gazed at him sternly. “I hear the two of you shouting in there. I don't think that's a sign of a progressive relationship.” Joanna scolded, then left him with his thoughts. 

Hamilton left the bedroom, meeting Thomas, who was alone in the foyer. Still fuming, Hamilton began. “You honestly didn’t just send that letter? You’re going to give them false hope that we’re considering sending aid?” he sneered, eyes narrowing at the Southerner.

“It's not false hope if there's a chance!” Thomas exclaimed as he looked down at the little man. “Not only am I the Secretary of State, I am also the Ambassador to France! You're just the treasurer. You have no idea what international relations are like!” He turned away from Alexander and headed back towards his room. “And we are considering it. We just haven't decided yet.”

“Maybe before you focus on international issues, Thomas, you should focus on our domestic issues, don’t you think?” he asked, following Jefferson to his desk. “Being ‘just the treasurer’ I know a whole lot about the economic benefits of slavery, but I still have enough sense to understand how immoral it is to own people.” He snapped at the Southerner, his chest heaving. “And you’re considering it Thomas, not George Washington, it’ll be his decision, not yours.” He spat. “And may I remind you, Thomas, the only reason you’re Ambassador to France is because you ran away to Paris while I was here fighting a war! I had just come here and when faced with a war, I didn’t flee like a coward.” 

Rolling his eyes, Thomas sat down in his chair and lounged back, spreading his legs wide as he relaxed. “Maybe you should stick with money, darlin’. And we’ve had slaves since the beginning of time and it ain't never done us any harm.” He yawned and looked away. Jefferson massaged his left temple gently, groaning. “You give me headaches. I knew France would help us. That's why I went to Paris. And George Washington is sensible enough to listen to me, after all.” 

“Ah, heroic embellishment does one’s story well, right Thomas?” he crossed the room to Thomas’s desk, his voice lowering. “Be honest. You were scared. I came here with nothing after my mother died and without my work with Lafayette, you and I wouldn’t even be able to have this discussion!” He touted cockily, raising an eyebrow and Thomas. “And your slaves, Thomas, will be a stain on the reputation of this Nation for the rest of time.”

The Virginian opened his eyes once more, glaring halfheartedly at the Scotsman. “Sure, I was scared of dying. And if it weren't for you…. if you weren't standing in front of me now, it would be Lafayette. He would… he would be Secretary of State, im sure. And maybe I would be the treasurer. But… he'd be here if you weren't.” Jefferson sighed. “But I want you here too.” He lowered his glare again. “My slaves have nothing to do with this Nation. It will be as it has been for all of time.” 

Hamilton dropped his head, shaking it, causing his hair to cascade around his face. “You’re a better Secretary of State that you would be as the Treasurer.” Hamilton smiled to himself, laughing at his own comment. “Maybe you’re not very good at either, but you’re definitely more fit to be Secretary of State…” he trailed off. “The times are changing, Thomas. Slavery is becoming a thing of the past.” he finished his thought, raising his head to have his gaze meet Thomas’s, his voice softening, “Would you rather have Lafayette here?” 

Thomas shook his head, shifting one of his legs to get more comfortable. “My slaves aren't going anywhere, Hamilton. Not anywhere before I die, anyway.” He grumbled. Jefferson beckoned Hamilton over to his lap, patting his thigh. “Come here and sit.” He noticeably hadn't answered Alexander’s last question. 

Hamilton lifted his arms from the desk, crossing to sit on Jefferson’s lap, instantly being dwarfed by the man’s large body. “Sure, Thomas,” he said, choosing to dismiss the topic of slavery, knowing that he would never be able to convince the stubborn Virginian otherwise. Hamilton pulled himself closer to Jefferson, resting the side of his head on the man’s shoulder. “So,” he tried again, noticing Thomas’s strategic avoidance of his question, “would you rather have Lafayette here insted of me?” 

The Southerner huffed, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s hips. “Maybe.” He murmured, looking over to kiss Hamilton’s neck. “He certainly would want me to send funds to France.” He teased the treasurer lightly. He rubbed small circles on the curve of Alex’s back, chuckling. “He wouldn't complain about my slaves…” 

Hamilton let out a small groan upon feeling Thomas’s lips on his neck. “A little opposition is fun now and then though, right Thomas,” he smiled, reaching his hand to rest beneath the Secretary of State’s chin, gently moving his face closer to him so he could place a soft kiss on his lips. “Sorry to break it to you Thomas, but the French revolutionaries want to do away with slavery. He would be just as upset as I.” he pressed another kiss onto the Virginian lips. 

Alexander's groan stirred arousal in the pit of Thomas’s stomach and he shifted his hips uncomfortably. He gently smooched Hamilton back, his lips soft against the other man’s. “Ah, but Laf knows when to keep his mouth shut. Unlike you.” He hummed. “You're such a little… a little ball of fire. Mine…” he hissed, biting Alexander’s bottom lip. 

Hamilton let out a breathy moan against Jefferson’s mouth. “It helps to have a worthy opponent like yourself,” he murmured before pressing another kiss to Jefferson’s lips, shifting himself so he was straddling the Virginian. He felt himself beginning to grow hard, his erection straining against his green pants as he rested a hand at the base of Jefferson’s skull, pulling him in closer. 

“Fuck,” Thomas moaned, leaning up into Alexander’s touch. His magenta pants were growing tight as well. He kissed the man gently, groaning as his arousal grew. “Alexander….” he whined, tugging at his hair. “You're so… so good…” he bucked his hips upwards.

Moaning at Thomas’s praise, Hamilton rolled his hips over Jefferson’s lap, trying to help him relieve his arousal. He gently bit down on Thomas’s lip, parting them before slipping his tongue between them. “Fuck,” he whimpered, “I need you, Thomas.” 

The Virginian nodded swiftly, pushing off Alexander’s green coat. His tongue slid swiftly against the other man’s, tasting the flavors of his mouth. Thomas grunted, trying to remove Hamilton’s shirt more quickly. “I want you. Now.” 

Hamilton nodded, whimpering as he felt himself grow more erect. His hands frantically reached for Thomas’s magenta vest to unbutton it, followed by his white ruffled shirt. Alexander pushed the fabric off of Jefferson's shoulders, leaving the layers of fabric to pool behind him. Kissing him back harder, the immigrant’s tongue fought back against Thomas’s as he moved his hands to begin undoing the closure of Jefferson’s pants. 

Jefferson tossed Hamilton’s shirt and vest out of the way, then rapidly began to work on his trousers. “I shouldn’t even let you cum… You disagree with me so much… How dare you… You act like I don’t know what I’m doing in my own workplace.” He muttered, biting lightly on Alexander’s collarbone. 

Moaning, Hamilton quickly finished undoing Jefferson’s pants, palming the Southerner’s cock through the cloth of his underwear. “Fuck… Thomas... please…let me cum” He continued rocking his hips over Jefferson’s lap. “I don’t think you know what you’re doing at work but please… Mister Secretary… please.” Alexander softly begged through his whimpers caused by Thomas’s teeth on his body.

Thomas shoved off Alexander’s pants and swatted his still-sore ass. “Do you want to be spanked again, doll?” He snarled softly, shifting to let Alexander pull off his underwear. He wiggled out of his own enough so his cock was fully exposed. 

Alexander sharply inhaled upon the impact of Thomas’s hand on his ass, his muscles tensing a bit as he went to kiss at Thomas’s neck. “No, Mister Secretary,” he whimpered, “I just don’t think I should be punished for speaking the truth.” He teased, seeing how far Thomas would let him go. The New Yorker hummed happily when Jefferson’s cock was freed, gently wrapping his hand around the Southerner’s length, slowly stroking it. 

“It's only truth in your head.” Jefferson moaned softly. “Come on, pleasure me. Shut up.” He ordered, arching into Hamilton’s touch. He slid his hands down to gently massage and squeeze the man’s ass, kneading the flesh there. 

Hamilton let out a groan before tightening his grip around Thomas’s length, moving faster as he rubbed his thumb across the tip. “Whatever makes you feel better about your job security,” he tested again, moaning as Jefferson’s hand gripped his ass. Continuing to stroke the Virginian’s erection , Hamilton let out a small whimper, eying it as he craved to be sucking Thomas’s thick cock. 

The southerner shoved him gently to the floor with a grunt. “Shut up and suck my cock.” He hissed, grabbing Alexander by his hair. He watched Hamilton contentedly, his erection throbbing with need. “You better make sure I come this time.” 

A yelp escaped Hamilton’s lips as he was pushed to the floor. “Yes Sir,” he mumbled,licking a stripe up Thomas’s cock before taking it halfway into his mouth. Alexander looked up at Jefferson with wide eyes as he bobbed his head, his muffled whimpers filling the room. 

Thomas tilted his head back and let out a breathless moan. “That's so good, darlin’. Take your sweet time…” he gently stroked Alexander’s hair, trying desperately not to buck his hips. He looked down at Hamilton again, biting his lip. “You're so good…” he whispered, pushing some of Alexander’s dark hair out of his face. 

Alexander raised his hands to rest on Thomas’s thighs, his thumbs tracing small circles on his skin. He lifted his head, closing his eyes as his mouth temporarily leaving Jefferson’s cock before returning, planting a kiss on its head, his tongue then jutting out of his mouth to circle it. Opening his eyes again, the treasurer's eyes met Thomas’s as he slowly sunk his mouth down the other man’s cock, letting out small groans as he felt the Virginian hit the back of his throat. 

The Virginian panted heavily, thrusting slightly into Hamilton’s mouth. He held onto his hair more tightly, a small whine escaping his mouth. “Oh, Alexander… please. Please, more.” He pleaded, shifting his legs slightly. His member throbbed with pleasure and he let out a muffled moan, biting his hand. 

Smirking as much as he could, Alexander moved a hand to cup Thomas’s balls, gently massaging them. He hollowed out his cheeks around Jefferson’s length as he began flicking his tongue against the the Southerner’s cock. After a moment, he significantly increased his speed, saliva dripping down his chin, his fast pace causing obscene slurping noises to escape his mouth. 

Jefferson let out a soft cry, his hips jerking as he reached orgasm. His member twitched as he came, cum flooding Alexander’s mouth. He panted, slouching in the chair. “Hamilton..” he whispered, gently petting him. “You're so good. Very good at… at that…” 

Hamilton sighed happily as Jefferson came in his mouth, making his bobs shorter as the Virginian’s cum dribbled down his chin. He pulled himself off of Thomas’s cock, opening his mouth to show off Thomas’s seed in his mouth before dramatically swallowing it with a moan, sticking out his tongue to show the Southerner. He smiled at Jefferson’s praise, leaning his head into the man’s hand as he pet him, whimpering a bit as his cock twitched in arousal. “Maybe if you were as good at your job as I am at that, we wouldn’t have a problem, hm Thomas?” The smaller man teased, climbing back up to straddle Jefferson.

“Oh, fuck you.” Jefferson laughed brightly, gazing at the treasurer with his cheerful brown eyes. He allowed Alexander to settle into his lap, humming. “Now what should we do about this little problem, huh?” He asked, gently grasping and beginning to rub Alexander’s member. He let his thumb stroke over the slit, collecting the precum there. 

“Fuck… Thomas… anything…” he moaned, his forehead falling onto Jefferson’s shoulder as his mouth fell open upon the feeling of the other man’s hand on his cock. “Please… Thomas… I’m so hard for you, I need to cum.” The treasurer begged, rocking his hips so that his cock would thrust into Thomas’s hand, providing more stimulation. “Fuck… please…” 

Thomas hummed thoughtfully as he stroked Hamilton’s erection gently. “What could I do?” He asked softly. His own cock was soft and he couldn't get it up so quickly again after he came. He simply kept jerking his lover off, squeezing and flicking his wrist every now and again for extra sensation. 

Moaning, Hamilton bit down on his lip, trying to control himself. “Could you suck me again Thomas?” he groaned, recalling the day prior when Jefferson had sucked him off. “Or I could fuck you, please, whatever you want.” His tone became desperate as Thomas stroked him, not giving him enough to cum, but just enough to keep him on edge. 

The Secretary of State smiled and stood, setting Alexander down in the chair. He kneeled on the floor and immediately began lavishing Hamilton’s throbbing erection in licks and kisses. After a moment of teasing, he met Alexander’s gaze and took him halfway into his mouth. He hummed, holding tightly to the immigrant’s hips while he bobbed his head up and down. 

Alexander’s breath quickly became labored as the Virginian teased his cock, small whimpers escaping him as he craved Thomas’s mouth around him. Eventually, his desire was granted as the Southerner took him into his mouth, baring his hands down on his hips as he desperately tried to rock them. “Fuck, Jefferson,” he moaned, his head falling back, “please…” He moved a hand to meet the secretary’s hair, gently resting on it.

Jefferson focused on sucking Hamilton’s cock. He allowed himself to salivate, drool covering his face and Alexander’s member as he blew him. He trailed his tongue along the vein on the underside of Hamilton’s erection, then swiped it across the slot to taste the precum. “Will you cum on my face, Hamilton?” He asked lowly, lowering his mouth to suck on Alexander's balls. 

A yelp escaped Alexander’s mouth as Thomas licked a stripe up his cock. His eyes widened as he let out a small moan the Southerner’s request before he watched him take his balls into his mouth. “Yes, Jefferson, fuck, let me cum on your face,” he reached his hand to his cock, stroking it. “I’m gonna cum soon,” he muttered, his eyes screwing shut.

The Virginian smirked and pulled away. He shifted to kiss Alexander’s thigh, then bit down and sucked hard. He left quite the hickey. It was red and purple and splotchy, and Jefferson smirked at his good work. He went back to sucking Hamilton’s cock for a bit, then pulled back and tilted his face upwards, holding his mouth open. “Cum, Alexander….” 

Alexander stroked his cock towards Jefferson’s face, his muscles tensing as the Southerner commanded for him to cum. Immediately, he did. Thick ropes of his cum fell onto Thomas’s face, some landing in his mouth as the New Yorker filled the room with his moans and gasps. As he finished cumming, he refocused his eyes on Thomas. “You look so good... with your face covered in my cum…” he breathed, his chest heaving as he stared at the Southerner. 

Thomas tried not to flinch as Alexander came on his face. Some landed high on his cheek and he closed his eyes to keep from getting the thick liquid in. He swallowed what landed in his mouth, then gazed darkly at Hamilton. “Clean me up with your fingers, then feed it to me.” He murmured, squeezing the scotsman’s thigh. 

Hamilton nodded, his mouth still hanging open as he leaned forward. He swiped two fingers across Jefferson’s cheek, scooping up a thick rope of cum. He moved his fingers around, collecting drops of his cum from the Virginian’s face before gently prodding his mouth open with his fingers, resting them on the Southerner’s tongue. “You like that, Jefferson?” he asked, turned on by the sight of his lover sucking his own cum off of his fingers. 

Jefferson licked and sucked the cum off of Alexander’s fingers more than eagerly. “I do, darling. Why?” He smirked. He pulled away and found a handkerchief on his desk, wiping away the leftover residue on his face. He reached out and tugged Alexander out of the chair and into the bedroom. “You make me tired, so you're going to play with my hair until I fall asleep for my afternoon nap.”

“It’s…” he swallowed hesitantly, trying to compose himself, “it’s ridiculously hot.” he admitted, feeling himself being pulled out of the chair and into the bedroom. “And do I have any say in this matter?” he joked, sitting down on the bed next to Thomas, a content smile on his face. 

The Virginian snorted, “Certainly not.” He laid down and cuddled close to Hamilton, immediately closing his eyes. “Get to petting. I like you to scratch my scalp too.” He hummed, shifting to get comfortable. 

Hamilton hummed happily, curling against Thomas and moving his hands to his hair. One hand gently pet his hair, sweeping it behind his ear, gently smoothing it. And the other found the Southerner’s scalp, drawing small patterns with his nails, calming Jefferson. He watched as Thomas dozed off, his breathing slowing and body moving closer to Alexander’s. “I love you, Thomas,” he whispered once he knew his lover was asleep before feeling his own eyes flutter shut, joining the other man’s restful sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Sunsets in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins with an argument and ends with a sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been a little while since this was updated; my girlfriend and I have been super busy with school! 
> 
> Follow Anna @hamiltonwrotetheother51 on Tumblr and follow me @aaronburrisadouchebag!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Remember to comment and kudos!

Hamilton awoke shortly before Jefferson, the afternoon light seeping through the windows, illuminating the room as Alexander slowly opened his eyes to see Thomas cuddled next to him, mouth slightly open as he breathed slowly, still sleeping. Alexander placed a light kiss to the Southerner’s jaw before peeling himself away, sad to leave Thomas’s side, he stood by the bed for a moment, watching in awe as his chest gently rose and fell. 

Smiling, Alexander walked to the study where his and Jefferson’s clothes had been tossed around the room. Collecting his clothes, which were beginning to feel grungy after the last day of use, he pulled them on, smoothing his vest as he went to the kitchen. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Hamilton.” Joanna said to him, noticing his presence in the room as she washed a dish that Thomas had neglected to take care of. 

“Good afternoon, Joanna!” He said cheerily, meeting her by the sink. “Thomas and I spoke, he decided to give you the next few days off to show his gratitude. Paid, of course.”

“Mister Hamilton…” Joanna said, drying the plate then returning it to a cabinet. “Are you sure?”

“Thomas insisted. You work so hard for him, you deserve the next few days--three, to be specific-- off for yourself.” Alexander began meandering around the kitchen, shifting through Jefferson’s cabinets. 

“Thank you, Mister Hamilton. Tell Mister Jefferson I said thank you so much for his generosity.” Joanna thanked the Treasurer before bowing out of the room. 

Finishing his search, Alexander began to go to work in the kitchen, fixing the two of them a nice meek as he waited for Thomas to wake. go go go go! 

Thomas blinked awake, squinting as sunlight filtered in through the windows. He groaned, rubbing the gunk from his eyes as he rolled around for a moment. The Secretary slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. Half the day gone and he slept through all of it. Hopefully Joanna has been cleaning what I didn't. He thought as he slid out of the bed. 

He looked around for his clothes, then paused as he noticed that Alexander wasn't in bed with him. He did hear clattering in the kitchen, so he assumed that was where his partner had gotten off to.

“Humph.” He snorted, finding his trousers. He chose to only pull on his pants and his shirt, not bothering with the frills and layers. He wasn't going anywhere, so why get dressed?

He shuffled into the kitchen, trying desperately to tame his unruly dark hair. His brows furrowed in confusion upon seeing Alexander alone, rummaging in the cabinets. 

“What are ya doin’?” He asked quietly, looking around. He still didn't see Joanna. “You don't need to fool with that stuff, Alexander. Joanna can handle it.” 

“I sent her home,” Hamilton responded without missing a beat, not bothering to look up at Jefferson as he poured two glasses of water, pushing one to Thomas. “I told her that because you were so grateful for her service, you had decided to give her the next three days off--paid.” He spoke nonchalantly, harsh emphasis placed on paid, as he turned to check the stove. 

Thomas’s confused expression snapped into one of shock, then anger. “Are you kidding me?!” He exclaimed. “You can't just fork out money to my maid if she isn't working, much less dismiss her in the first place! That isn't your role here, Hamilton.” He snarled, grabbing the glass of water harshly. 

He looked towards the stove, then glared back at Hamilton, “You’re overstepping your boundaries. I know you don't like slaves, but she's only a maid.”

Hamilton didn't even raise his eyes to look at Jefferson as he fumed, he instead focused on the sandwiches baking on the pan-- a meal Lafayette had made him many a time. “You seem to have an excess, and with all your slaves, it won't hurt you to pay a little extra to the one worker you do pay.” He took a sip of the water. “And besides, you don't need her, making a few meals a day and cleaning up after yourself is nothing.” 

Jefferson awkwardly shifted, walking to sit on a stool. “I need my money to produce cotton, Alexander. You don't understand.” He sniffed, then sipped on his water. The Secretary of State looked back to Alexander. “I'm too busy. I need her to do the simpler work for me.” 

Alexander cracked an egg over each sandwich, flipping them to cook, attentively watching them. “You don't pay for your slaves Thomas, these few extra dollars to Joanna won't hurt you. And, besides, she works hard for you. She does all your cooking and cleaning, she deserves to take a break. Thomas,” he finally turned to Jefferson, his eyes locking with his, “you'd be less busy if you stopped concerning yourself with matters in which you have no place.” He turned back to the stove, watching the food cook. 

“I could say the same for you!” Jefferson spat, slamming his glass down. “You come into my home at my invitation. You are my guest, yet you act as if you own the place! You had no right to let her take off!”

Hamilton smiled when the food was finished, sliding a sandwich onto each of the two plates he had pulled out, turning to Thomas, he gently set it down before the man. “Croque Madame.” He said, pointing to the dish, “I’m sure you had it many times when you were in France.” 

He sat down next to Jefferson, placing his own food in front of him. “I don't remember so much of an invitation so much as it was a contract, remember, Thomas?” He teased, smiling to himself. “And really, you don't need her all the time. If you reward her now, she’ll work harder later. But, Thomas, she already works very hard. She's very dedicated to this job. You should show your appreciation.” He took a sip of his water. “Do you like the sandwich?” 

Jefferson gazed at the sandwich and nodded. “Lafayette used to make these for me.” He confessed with a halfhearted, far away smile. 

“It was a contract you consented to, so you're my best and thus have the same rights as any slave, by contract.” The Virginian countered firmly. “I do need her. By rewarding her now, she will become expectant of such things that she will never receive.” He huffed. 

Thomas looked back down at his sandwich, then lifted it and took a bite. He closed his eyes, memories of his life in France flooding his mind. “Yes,” he mumbled, “it's good.” 

“Well,” Hamilton said, looking up at Thomas through his eyelashes, “maybe you're not as great of a slave master as they say, hm?” he prodded before taking a bite of the sandwich. “Thomas,” Alexander laughed, “you don't need her. You can cook for yourself just fine, can't you?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I need all of my slaves.” Thomas countered, glaring at Hamilton. “I would much rather not break a sweat.” 

He went quiet for a moment, taking another bite of the sandwich. He chewed thoughtfully, then took a long swig of water. “Sure I can. I cook just fine.”

A smirk grew on Hamilton's face as he sat the sand which down in the plate. “Thomas, can you not cook?” He teased.

The southerner held his sandwich tightly. “Of course I can! Everyone can cook!” 

Alexander shook his head, his jaw going slack. “Oh my gosh, you need Joanna because you can't cook, can you? No wonder mac and cheese tastes so bad!” He laughed before taking another bite of his sandwich, shooting a playful wink at the Virginian. 

“I-I can!” Thomas exclaimed. He put his sandwich back on his plate and pushed away from the table, heading to the living room. He searched for the morning newspaper and huffed, finding that it wasn't there. “Must I do everything for myself?” He shouted at Alexander before stomping to the front door and opening it, grabbing it from the porch before returning indoors. 

Softening, Alexander stood up to meet Thomas at the door as he walked in, leaving his sandwich at the table. “Thomas,” he said, looking up at the flustered Southerner, “it’s only three days without Joanna, you’ll live.” He placed a hand on Jefferson’s shoulder, gently rubbing a circle with his thumb, taking the newspaper from Thomas, he led him back to to the table, setting the newspaper down at his seat. “You hardly do anything for yourself, Thomas,” he poured more water into the Virginian’s glass, “it’ll be good for you to take a few days to learn how to do that, or at least give Joanna a break.”

The southerner’s mouth parted and then closed again, trying to find something to say. He finally sat down and sighed, “What are you, my mother?” He grumbled, but grabbed ahold of Hamilton’s shirt. He slowly tugged Alexander closer, taking the pitcher and setting it on the table. 

Thomas gently pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips, then slouched so he could press his forehead to Hamilton’s chest. “I like it when you touch me like that. On the shoulders, all…. comforting, but in charge.” He admitted softly. “And…. you can cook for the next three days. I can't…” 

Hamilton let out a small grunt when Thomas kissed him, then wrapping his arm around Jefferson, looking down at him as the Southerner curled against his chest. Stifling a laugh, Alexander nodded, “I can cook for us, don’t worry, pretty boy.” He used his free hand to take Thomas’s jaw in his hand, lifting his face so that his gaze was locked on Hamilton. “It’ll all be okay,” he murmured before gently kissing Thomas, his arm still tightly wrapped around the Virginian. 

Jefferson sighed contentedly against Hamilton’s pouty lips, enjoying their soft texture. He pulled away gently and smiled, brown eyes bright. “Come on, finish breakfast with me.” He said, reaching for his sandwich. He began eating once more, pausing to sip at his water and read the paper. 

Sighing, Hamilton nodded and moved to sit down across from Jefferson, watching as Thomas enjoyed the food he had made for him. “Is there any important news?” He asked, reaching for the newspaper, taking it from Thomas, skimming the headlines, “maybe something about my debt plan…” He smiled a bit. 

“The vote is Thursday, Alexander.” Thomas smirked. “All the papers are doing is mulling over whether it will pass or not.” He shrugged and finished his sandwich, then gulped down his water. “Can we go… relax for a while? In the living room?”

 

“It better pass,” Alexander mumbled, finishing his water. “Of course,” he said, standing up, extending his hand to help Thomas up. “I’d like nothing more.” He cooed, a content smile on his face. 

The Virginian accepted the man’s hand and stood, going to the couch. He pushed Hamilton down into it gently, then settled down along with him. “Lay back,” Thomas whined, shifting down and stretching out so he could put his head on Hamilton’s chest. 

Hamilton did as he was told, relaxing into the couch as Jefferson cuddled on him. He moved his arms to evelop Thomas, one thumb rubbing small circles into the Southerner’s bicep as he slowed his breathing, settling in with Jefferson. “Are you okay?” He asked, a bit concerned by the dominant man’s sudden docility. He moved one hand to Thomas’s hair, gently pushing it behind his ear in attempt to soothe him.

The southerner shrugged and nodded. “You just… you tire me out so quickly. I need time to just relax. And you're very soft, so… this is nice.” He murmured, pressing his nose against Alexander’s clothed chest. 

Alexander’s muscles relaxed, allowing him to more comfortably hold the larger man. “What do you mean, ‘I tire you out’?” he pried gently, sighing contentedly as Jefferson drew nearer to him. His eyes fluttered closed, feeling as Thomas seemed to cling to him, enjoying the quiet moment. 

“Your arguing, and the sex drive you have….” Jefferson groaned. He laughed lightly and shook his head, gently stretching his arms upwards so tangle his hands in Alexander’s hair. “You're so young… I guess I'm just realizing that I'm not as young as I used to be.” 

“I’m not that much younger than you,” Smirking over the comment about his sex drive, Hamilton adjusted himself, allowing Thomas to fist his hands in his hair, pulling the Southerner closer to him, humming quietly as his warmth floated onto his skin. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” he said, placing a kiss on Jefferson’s forehead, comforting the man as he tangled his arms around him, holding him close. 

The Virginian shrugged and nodded, looking upwards. “Speaking of sex drive…” he tugged gently on Alexander’s hair. “How bout we get goin’?” He smirked, shifting upwards. He rolled his body as he pushed himself closer to Hamilton's face, looming over him. His hips slotted easily between the immigrant's thighs, grinding against him. “What all do you like, Alexander?” 

Letting out a soft moan as his hair was pulled, Alexander looked up at Thomas, his chest heavy at the sudden change in Thomas’s demeanor, instantly craving to be used by the Southerner. “Fuck… Thomas…” was all Hamilton could manage as he felt Jefferson’s growing erection rut against him.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Thomas murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against Alexander’s. His erection throbbed as he rolled his hips against Hamilton's once more. “How should I claim you today?” He asked, chuckling lowly. Jefferson nipped at the Treasurer’s lip, then pulled away. “Or maybe I shouldn't, and we can keep cuddling.” 

Taking a sharp breath in, Alexander pressed his hips against Thomas’s, trying to gain more sensation. “Please, Thomas, use me. However you want.” He whimpered, moving his hands to fist in the Southerner’s hair, “please, let me be good for you.” he begged. 

 

The Southerner let out a ragged breath, diving back down to roughly slam his mouth against Alexander’s. Thomas practically growled, the muscles in his arms twitching as he hastily removed Hamilton’s clothing. “You’re going to be my good little slut, do you understand?” He hissed, biting the man’s lip a little too hard.

Letting out another whimper at Thomas’s words, Hamilton bucked up his hips against Thomas’s. He nodded quickly, the Southerner’s bite stinging his lips as the pain radiated through his body. His hands found Jefferson’s shirt, making quick work of the buttons as he threw the shirt off of Thomas, hands now exploring the Virginian’s chest. 

“I want an answer, whore!” Jefferson snapped, pulling away. He smacked Alexander’s ass, which he assumed was still sore, then grasped the man by his dark, Silky locks. “Answer daddy,” he commanded huskily, his brown eyes dark with lust. 

A scream escaped Hamilton’s mouth as Thomas’s hand landed on his ass, the impact causing him to shake as his hair was pulled, craning his neck backwards. “Y-yes, Daddy,” he struggled, suppressing a moan, “I’m your good little slut,” he echoed Thomas’s words, staring into the Southerner’s hungry eyes, shrinking beneath his gaze. 

The Secretary of State smirked and released Alexander. He stood, shucking the remainder of his clothing, then settled back on the couch to kiss his lover. “Good boy,” he praised, cooing softly. “So much for you taking care of me, huh?” He teased, allowing his hard cock to rub against Hamilton’s. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom and fetch the oil, then come back?” He suggested, but his tone conveyed that it was an order. 

Hamilton melted at the praise, letting himself kiss Thomas as he felt the friction of Thomas’s cock against his. He kissed the Southerner once more before standing up, allowing his hips to sway a bit, giving Jefferson a show as he approached the stairs. “Yes Daddy.” he said eagerly, his footsteps heavy on the stairs as he ran up them, rushing for Jefferson’s bedroom to find the oil they had used earlier. In a short moment, he found it, heading back down the stairs with the jar in hand, stopping in the doorframe, his gaze meeting Thomas’s. “This one?” he asked, holding up the bottle slightly. 

Jefferson had been lazily stroking his hardened cock as he waited on Alexander. When the younger man returned with the oil, he smiled. “That's it. Good boy, Alexander. Come here,” Thomas praised and beckoned Hamilton

Taking a shaky step forward, Hamilton neared Jefferson before dropping to his hands and knees, electing to crawl to his lover, holding the oil in one hand as he looked up to Thomas submissively. Once he reached the Southerner, he stopped and rocked back to sit on his knees, his eyes meeting Jefferson’s. 

“Damn, Hamilton.” Thomas whispered, spreading his thighs. “Do you want a taste, slut?” He reached out and grabbed the oil, setting it beside him. He then reached for Hamilton again and gently ran his fingers through the man’s dark, soft hair. 

“Yes please, Daddy,” Hamilton breathed hungrily. His chest fell heavily before he stuck out his tongue dramatically, opening his mouth wide, gently wagging his tongue at the Southerner. “Please, anything you'll give me, I’ll take. Thomas, I need it.” He continued, craving to taste the Virginian’s thick cock as it throbbed in front of him. 

The Virginian gently pulled Alexander forwards, shifting so his cock reached Hamilton’s mouth. He gently rubbed the tip along the other man’s lips, smearing precum across them. “You're such a good little whore,” Jefferson murmured, finally resting the head of his cock on the immigrant’s tongue. “Go ahead,” 

Hamilton let out a muffled whimper as he closed his lips around Jefferson’s cock, flattening his tongue against the other man’s girth as he begs in to bob is head up and down, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping out the sides of his mouth. He pulled off for a moment to lick a stripe across the bottom of Thomas's cock before returning to his bobbing motions eagerly. 

The Secretary groaned and shifted his hips slightly, tugging on Hamilton’s hair. “Not too much, darlin’.” He warned, gazing down at Alexander. His abdomen was taut, muscles twitching as Hamilton blew him. 

Grunting, Hamilton slowed down at Thomas’s words, steadily fucking his face onto the man’s cock as he felt his own cock throb. He watched Thomas through his eyelashes, admiring the way his face contorted with pleasure at each movement. 

“Fuck,” Jefferson whispered, his eyes closing and his mouth parting slightly. He gently thruster his hips into Hamilton’s mouth, then pulled him away. “Enough.” The Virginian murmured. “Oil my cock and climb up here.”

Hamilton was removed from Jefferson's cock with a gentle popping noise before he reached for the oil, pouring some onto his hands before beginning to work on Thomas’s cock. “I can't wait for you to fuck me,” he mused, attentively massaging the oil onto the Virginian’s throbbing election, “Love when you use me like your good little whore.” He finished with the oil, climbing onto Jefferson's lap. 

Jefferson smirked, taking the oil from Alexander and spreading some on two of his fingers. He hummed as he gently worked them into his lover’s hole, his free hand kneading Hamilton’s ass. “You know I'm going to use you like the little fuck toy you are,” Thomas murmured, kissing Alexander’s chest. 

Moaning obscenely, Hamilton’s mouth fell open as Jefferson pumped his fingers into Alexander, stretching him. “Fuck, Daddy…” Alexander moaned, using a hand to grip onto Thomas, steadying himself. “Please, use me, use me to pleasure yourself, please.” He begged, pushing himself against Jefferson’s fingers.

The Secretary of State let out a soft groan, his cock twitching. “Nah-ah, my little slut.” He removed his fingers and shifted, pushing Hamilton onto the couch. He moved the man to the armrest, placing one large palm on the skin between his shoulders, “You want me, whore?” He asked, positioning his cock at Alexander’s entrance.

The New Yorker let out a grunt as he was man-handled, pushed down over the couch as he was forced down, Thomas’s cock teasing his entrance, taunting him. “Yes, please,” he responded, feeling his erection throb, “I need you, Thom-- Daddy, please.” He shook a bit in anticipation. 

Hearing Alexander’s mistake, Thomas spanked his ass and growled. “That's right. You better call me Daddy.” He then grasped the immigrant by his hips and slowly slid his cock inside him, groaning. “Ah… you're so tight…”

Alexander bit down on his lip to muffle a moan at the impact of Jefferson’s hand on his ass. He pushed himself back onto Thomas’s cock, feeling it fill him as bliss ran through his veins. “Fuck,” he grunted, trying to adjust to Jefferson’s large size, “tight for you, Daddy, only for you to use.” he babbled, his hands gripping the couch. 

“Damn right. It better only be for me.” The Southerner moaned, leaning back as he slowly tugged his cock in and out of Alexander’s asshole. The oil made it slick, but still allowed them some friction. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Hamilton’s hips, finally thrusting harder. 

Hamilton let out a small scream at the Thomas’s cock being pumped in and out of him, the slight friction causing him to yelp with each hard thrust. “Yours, only yours.” Alexander promised, moving a hand down to wrap around his own cock, giving him the much needed sensation. 

“Ah ah..” Jefferson scolded, swatting away Hamilton’s hand. He leaned over, still thrusting, and grasped Alexander's cock. He gently pumped it, panting as he multitasked. “Fuck…mine…” 

Eyes screwing shut, Alexander began letting out small yelps with each of Thomas’s thrusts. He moved his shooed hand back to the fabric of the couch, giving him support as Jefferson slammed into him, each thrust catching him off guard. As Thomas’s hand worked his cock, Hamilton’s breaths became shaky. “Yours,” he promised again through a moan, “your whore, your depraved little slut,” he degraded himself, getting off on it as he enjoyed Jefferson’s thrusts. 

“Good boy… talk like that some more. Tell me about how much you like my cock.” Thomas muttered huskily, leaning down to bite the treasurer’s shoulder. He shortened his thrusts but made them harder, causing the couch to shake. “Tell me how you want me to cum in you, fill you up with my seed.” He said, the head of his cock slamming into Alexander’s prostate. 

Hamilton shook at the new sensation, letting out a loud scream as Jefferson’s cock hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through him. “Fuck, so happy to be used by you, by your thick. big cock,” he mumbled, his thoughts incoherent “I just want to worship you, your cock, for hours, make you cum again and again, covering and filling me with your seed.” He fantasized aloud, “I love how big it is, I feel so-- fuck-- full.” He became louder as Jefferson’s thrusts remained relentless. “Please, Daddy, mark me,” he turned his head slightly to look at Thomas. “Please, I promise I’ll be good, Daddy,” he shuddered a bit, “fill me up with your cum, claim me, fuck, make me yours.” He breathed heavily, trying to maintain what dignity he had left. 

Thomas’s eyelids fluttered shut at Alexander’s words. He pulled Alexander up, so both of them were on their knees, and began thrusting faster. “Good little slut… your hole is mine to ravage, mine to breed, mine to cum in.” He hissed, biting down on the juncture between Hamilton’s shoulder and neck, sucking harshly. His hand stroked the immigrant's cock, squeezing. “Cum for me.” He murmured in Hamilton’s ear. 

Screams now were freely from Hamilton as he was held up by the Southerner, his cock thrusting deeply as he shook. “Yours, Daddy...yours… yours…” Alexander yelped as he began to cum, his whole body shaking as he writhed in Thomas’s grasp, the man’s cock still thrusting, hitting his prostate. Spilling, Hamilton’s cum dribbled down Jefferson’s hand as his own mouth fell open, moving as though to say something, silenced by the overstimulation of Thomas’s thrusts. 

With Hamilton’s ass tightening around his thick cock, Jefferson stilled his hips and came hard inside Alexander. He let out a groan, muffled by his lips on the treasurer’s skin. He gently sat back after a moment, pulling Hamilton with him. “Lay still, I'll go get a rag.” Thomas murmured, sliding off the couch and stumbling to the kitchen. 

Hamilton did as he was told, his body resting against the soft couch as he watched Thomas. “T-thank you.” he half whispered, still coming down from his intense orgasm and letting himself come down from the intense subspace he had been in. 

Thomas returned with a damp rag and a blanket, setting the latter to the side. He gently wiped Alexander down with the rag, cleaning off all the semen and sweat. He cleaned himself next, then clambered back onto the couch with Hamilton and wrapped up with him in the blanket. “Did you have fun?” 

Hamilton smiled at the question, regaining his liveliness as he curled against Jefferson. “Mmm, yes.” He said, looking up at Thomas. “Was I good?” He asked hopefully, wanting to make sure Thomas had enjoyed him. 

“You're always good,” the southerner laughed softly, stroking Alexander’s side. “You can sleep if you want. I'm going to relax, I suppose. It's a shame I left my newspaper on the table.” He shrugged and chuckled, kissing Hamilton’s cheek. 

Hamilton smiled happily, leaning into Thomas as he was gently petted. “Let’s cuddle now,” he demanded, “like we were before, like you had wanted.” he pulled himself against Jefferson, tangling his hands into Thomas’s hair, humming softly as he gazed up at the Southerner. 

“This is the opposite of how we were before,” the Virginian countered with a chuckle, smooching Alexander’s forehead. He did gently continue running his hands along the man's sides, trying to comfort and soothe him. 

“Not the opposite,” Alexander murmured, burying himself in Jefferson’s chest as he cooed quietly st the feeling of Thomas’s hands stroking him, helping him calm down. “We’re just naked now,” he said matter-of-factly, it became evident that any tact he had once possessed was clearly gone as he spoke. He hummed at Thomas’s touch, his previously manhandled body thankful for the gentle touch and Alexander was more than happy to just be with Thomas. 

Thomas shook his head. “I'm holding you now. That's an opposite.” He murmured, gazing down at Hamilton. He proceeded to continue cuddling him and began to gently run his blunt nails along Alexander’s sides. “Does that feel good?” 

Hamilton nodded slightly, looking up to return the Southerner’s gaze. “So good…” he mumbled, nuzzling against Jefferson. “I could hold you, if you’d want,” he offered, noting Jefferson’s comment as he shifted up slightly to meet the Virginian.

“No no, stay right there. I'm comfortable,” the southerner shook his head and pushed Hamilton back down. He rested his forehead against the top of Alexander’s head, eyes closing. “I really don't want to sleep. We could go for a walk?” 

Letting out a calm breath, Hamilton nudged Thomas’s chest with his nose as he was pushed down. “That would be nice,” he said happily, lifting himself up to look around the room, looking at the messy piles of clothes on the floor. “We need to get dressed though,” he sighed, reluctantly standing up to put on his clothes. 

Thomas chuckled and nodded. He rose and pulled on his socks, pants, and shoes, then headed to his room as he tugged on his shirt to fetch the rest of his magenta clothes. When he was dressed, he returned. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Hamilton said, smoothing out the front of his white shirt, deciding to skip his green vest and jacket. He stood up and smoothed out his hair, pulling it into a ponytail at the back of his head, trying to fix his post-sex hair. “Look okay?” he asked, approaching Thomas. 

“No,” Jefferson smirked. He walked over to Alexander and fixed his hair, smoothing it into place. “There you go.” He headed to the door, sighing. When he opened it, the light of the sunset entered the house, and Thomas had to squint. He stepped outside, knowing Alexander would follow. 

Hamilton blushed red as Thomas fixed his hair, leaning into his touch. “Thank you,” he smiled, following behind Thomas as he stepped outside the door, closing it behind him, admiring the way the sun was setting, but more than anything, he was captivated by how each ray of sun hit Thomas’s face, illuminating his features and as the Southerner continued walking, Alex took small steps behind him, a bit paralyzed by the other man’s stunning beauty.

“You're welcome,” the Secretary of State smiled and looked away from Alexander. “Come on, catch up.” He said, but slowed down his walk anyway so he matched Hamilton’s pace. He gazed around, watching the townspeople wall by and wave. Thomas smiled and shook his hand back in a friendly manner, then continued walking towards the small park around the block. 

Snapping out of his daze, Alexander caught up with Thomas, watching as he charismatically greeted the people. Hamilton spoke to a few as well, but, people were much more interested in speaking to Thomas. For a moment, he considered reaching out to hold his lover’s hand before remembering the gossip that would arise from them being out on the town with each other acting civil, much less holding hands. 

Jefferson was having the same thoughts. He occasionally glanced at Hamilton’s lips and hands, but he was sure that they’d be lynched as soon as their fingers brushed. He looked down at the ground a moment as they walked, then nudged Alexander as they turned the corner to get to the park. “What do you say we watch the sunset?” 

“Please,” he breathed, “I’d love that.” He followed Thomas to the park. “I’m surprised you'd want to go out in public with me,” he wondered, “we’re supposed to be enemies.” He reminded Thomas, smirking a bit as they walked a quiet spot. 

“If people ask, it's a civil meeting.” Jefferson joked, approaching a one bench with an open view of a medium sized creek. “It's a shame I can't hold you,” he mused, reaching the bench and sitting on one end of it. It was small, so they could sit shoulder to shoulder. 

Hamilton laughed, shaking his head as his eyes raised to watch the creek, light reflecting in the clear water. Following, Alexander sat down next to Jefferson, resting his hand on the bench next to Thomas’s, his pinky finger looping over Jefferson's in a discrete display of affection. “I know,” he sighed wistfully, “me too.”

Thomas looked down, gently intertwining his pinky with Alexander's. His chest warmed; a light airiness that he had never felt before filling it. He returned his gaze to Hamilton’s face, smiling fondly, then looked back to the small section of water before them. “We can return home soon.” 

Alexander’s eyes remained fixed on the creek before he was snapped out of his focus by Thomas’s voice. “It’s nice out,” he commented before turning to face Jefferson, his own lips slightly parted, eyes darting down to notice Thomas’s own plump lips. “But, we should head back soon, you’re right.” 

Thomas inhaled slowly, as if he were trying to absorb the dying rays of sunlight. “Alright.” He smiled, releasing Alexander’s pinky. He rose, waiting on the shorter man. They returned to his home together, ready to settle in for the night.


	5. Yes, Mister President.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who really is the President, here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is one of my favorite chapters so far, so please kudos and comment! Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @aaronburrisadouchebag and my AMAZING GIRLFRIEND AND CO WRITER @hamiltonwrotetheother51

The morning of the second day of the secretaries’ contract had arrived and Thomas felt his heart weighing heavily. He didn't want Alexander to go, but knew that Eliza would be returning soon for her husband. He sat at his desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment. Speaking of people leaving, Washington had informed him that he wouldn't be running for reelection. Thomas was seizing the opportunity for power and drafting his resignation letter now. 

“Thomas?” Alexander called, walking into his study, admiring Thomas as he wrote something--likely another letter promising France financial aid-- at his ornate desk. Standing in the door frame, contenting himself with watching the Southerner. He couldn't help but remember how he had cried in front of him, confessing his long suppressed love for Jefferson. Snapping out of the memory, he strode to the Southerner. “What're you writing?” He asked, barely peeking over his shoulder. 

“Nothing, Alexander.” Thomas jerked slightly, sliding some papers over the draft. “Don't worry about it, alright?” He smiled, turning his chair. He pulled Hamilton into his lap and kissed his lips gently. The man smelled of aftershave and soap, and Jefferson appreciated the luxurious scents.

Kissing Jefferson back, Alexander used his short legs to spin the chair so it better faced the desk, trying to reach for the papers on the desk, sifting through them messily. He let out a soft grunt as he kissed Thomas, his eyes half open, trying to read the document. “Come on,” he said between kisses, planting his lips on the Southerner’s again, “it can't just be nothing.” 

Thomas growled, biting Alexander's lip and pushing away from the desks and the documents. “It is nothing worth telling you, my dear,” he said lowly, squeezing Hamilton’s ass firmly. He grabbed the paper from the man’s hand and shoved it back on his desk, humming as he grabbed the northerner’s hands and head them tightly to his chest. “Don't be naughty.”

Hamilton let out a small whimper as Jefferson’s hand fell onto his ass, the hit sending shockwaves through his body. “I’m not being naughty,” he insisted, his voice mischievous, “I just want to know what you're writing,” he whined. He strained his wrists lightly against Thomas’s grip, shifting his hips slightly as he kissed him again, more force behind the kiss as he moaned against Jefferson’s teeth on his lip. 

Thomas released his hands, shifting his free one down to knead at the immigrant's ass as well. “You don't need to, darlin’,” the Virginian hummed, rolling his clothed hips upwards. Maybe today would be a pajama day; he liked staying inside with Alexander in loose clothes. 

Alexander let out another moan, unable to control himself as Thomas kneaded his ass. “Why don't I need to?” He prodded, raising himself so he was looking over Thomas, their hips no longer attached as he tried to examine the letters on Jefferson’s desk, trying to figure out what he was hiding from him. “It’d be much easier if you just told me,” he smiled, sticking out his ass slightly as to tease Thomas a bit. 

The southerner spanked Hamilton sharply on the ass, trying to get him to come back before he read his resignation letter. “Alexander, please obey me.” He demanded, whining at the absence of heat from his groin. 

Letting out a yelp, Hamilton recoiled against Jefferson’s hand on his ass, his breathing increasing. “Does that say…?” He trailed off, trying to quickly skim a document on Thomas’s desk. 

“Stop reading them right now, Alexander!” Jefferson snarled, trying to drag the smaller man away. But, it was too late. He was certain the word resign popped clearly out to Hamilton.

Pushing on the chair, keeping himself propped up, Alexander looked back down at Thomas. “You’re going to resign?” He asked, shaking his head at Jefferson. “What? Did you finally realize that you're not very good at your job, Mister Secretary?” He taunted, smirking to himself. 

“It's not that.” Thomas mumbled, looking away. He leaned over, resting an arm on the side of the chair and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His long, graceful fingers touched his lips for a moment before he decided to speak. “I'm running for president. I have to resign to begin my campaign.” He confessed. 

Falling back onto Jefferson’s lap, Hamilton gaped at Thomas. “You're not seriously doing that, are you? Washington will beat you in a landslide. And regardless, between the two of us, I’d be a much better president,” he trailed off, his mind reeling. 

“George isn't running for another term, Alexander. He is too weary to continue.” The Virginian sighed and looked back at his lover. “No matter… with any luck, you'll be my Vice President.” He winked at Hamilton and kissed his neck teasingly. 

His mouth falling open and eyes fluttering closed, Hamilton was quick to retort. “Oh, please, Thomas. Be real. We both know I would never be your Vice President because you would never be President. Being President requires skill, pet; skill which I possess.” He moved his hands to tangle in Jefferson’s hair, tugging at the roots.”You'd make such a good Vice President for me, wouldn't you?” He mused, lazily lolling his hips against the Southerner. 

Thomas opened his mouth to retort but let out nothing more than a low moan. “Yes-yes sir…” he whined softly, his dark brown eyes closing slowly. His large hands settled on Hamilton’s hips; his cock was growing harder. “I will, I'll be so good for you….” 

“I’m sorry,” Hamilton’s tone hardened, using his grip on Thomas’s hair to crane his neck back, looking him in the eye. “Yes, who?” He asked, his chest heaving. 

The Secretary of State hissed sharply, owning his eyes to gaze at Alexander. “You, Mister President…. I'll be so good for you, sir….” he growled. He loved this animalistic side of Hamilton, desiring more and more of it.

Grunting, Hamilton pressed his lips to Jefferson’s again, more force behind them as he bit down on the Southerner’s lip. “Good boy,” he praised, kissing Thomas again. “I think it’s time you serve your President,” he suggested, harshly kissing down Jefferson’s jawline, sucking a deep mark into his skin, “would you like to show me just what a good little Vice President you can be, pet?” He inquired, his breath hot on Thomas’s flesh. 

Thomas took a ragged breath as Hamilton kissed and bit his lips. “Yes, Mister President… please give me a command, sir,” he whispered, tilting his head to the side so Alexander could attack his skin with more kisses. He bucked his hips up gently, whining. 

Alexander grunted as he felt Thomas writhe beneath him, his cock hardening at Jefferson’s submission. “I think,” he began, standing up off of Thomas, pulling the larger man off the chair as he stood up. “you should begin by sucking my cock,” he sat down in the chair, watching Jefferson expectantly. 

“But that's my chair!” Thomas protested, standing slowly. He glared at Alexander as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. “And I sucked you off earlier. How come I have to do it again?” He whined, resting his cheek on Hamilton’s thigh.

Hamilton’s eyes grew dark with lust seeing Thomas sink down to his knees, the man’s face resting close by his hard on. “I’m your President, pet.” He emphasized, taking a fistful of Jefferson’s hair in his hand, pulling him closer to his cock. “You asked for a command. This is your command, whore. Suck your President’s cock.” He released his grip on Thomas’s hair, his fingers still tangled in the man’s locks. 

The southerner groaned softly at Hamilton’s harsh words. His pants grew a little tighter as his cock swelled with need for the man. “Yes, Mister President.” He murmured, shifting forward and unfastening Alexander’s trousers. He tugged them down a bit, revealing his lover’s hard erection. He met the immigrant’s gaze, hesitating. “But if I don't…?” 

Tightening his grip in Thomas’s hair, forcing the man up, Alexander spat at him; “Then I’ll fuck that pretty little face of yours until you’re choking on my cock and gagging on my seed, understood?” He released Jefferson again, relaxing into the chair as he glared at him. “Now, boy. Before I lose my patience.”

Thomas’s lip curled into a sneer for a second before he looked away from Alexander. He grasped the man’s cock tightly, squeezing teasingly. He tried to act lazy and nonchalant, merely dragging his tongue up the length of Hamilton’s member. 

Hamilton took a sharp inhale in in response to Thomas. “Fuck,” he cried out, watching Jefferson lick up his length. “Now, Mister Vice President. Remember your place.” He lifted Thomas’s head up, forcing his tip past his lips and shoving his own length into the man’s mouth, hardly willing to put up with his playful disobedience. “Consider that a warning, boy. Suck, now.” 

Thomas let out a moan, which was muffled as soon as Hamilton shoved his cock into his mouth. He looked up at the treasurer, slowly taking his length fully down his throat. Jefferson began bobbing his head, but it was teasingly slowly. He wanted to see how far Alexander would go. 

Hamilton’s breath became ragged as Thomas began to bob his head on his cock, “That’s it,” he cooed, his hips beginning to rock harder into Thomas’s mouth, forcing his pace to increase, “such a good slut for your President, isn't that right?” 

The southerner slid his large hands up Hamilton’s thighs, then pulled his mouth off of his cock. Thomas sat back on the floor, wiping his mouth. “I will be the president,” he muttered sourly. He looked away from Alexander, sniffing. “I won't be a slut for you, Mister President.”

Letting out a whine as Jefferson pulled his mouth off of his throbbing length, Alexander quickly grabbed Thomas’s wrist, pulling the Southerner closer to him as he leaned forward, their noses barely touching. “Is that so, you nasty whore?” He spat, glaring at Thomas. “Looks like the disobedient slut needs to be put back in his place, reminded where he belongs.” In a fluid motion, he sat up, pulling Thomas up onto his lap as he rose, his free hand immediately falling onto the Secretary’s ass.

 

The Virginian sucked in a sharp breath as Hamilton hauled him into his lap. Thomas's thick thighs settled on either side of Hamilton and his muscular chest was even with the immigrant's face. “Sir--” Thomas was cut off by the swift slap on his ass, letting out a yelp. “Alexander!”

Hamilton released his grip on Thomas’s wrist, moving it to the hair at the base of Thomas’s skull as he landed another, harder, hit on the Southerner’s ass. “Who?” He pulled Jefferson’s head back, tugging on his hair tightly, “Respect your President, you pathetic whore. Be thankful I even was allowing you to have your lips on my cock.” He landed two quick, painful slaps on Jefferson’s ass, his eyes darkening as he did so. 

“I don't wanna suck your cock!” Thomas cried out, tilting his head back so his neck was exposed. His cock was painfully hard in his breeches, leaking precum onto the fabric. He bucked his hips as he was spanked. “N-no…. fucking bastard…” he spat, plump lips curling upward into a sneer. He was playing, sure. This was all a game of cat and mouse between the two men. 

“Ungrateful boy,” Hamilton landed another spank, this one sending shockwaves through Jefferson’s body as Alexander lunged forward, his lips attacking Thomas’s exposed neck, sucking a dark welt into the man’s flesh, using his teeth to bite. Pulling away for a moment, Alexander looked at down at Thomas’s bulge, noticing a spot of leaking pre-cum. “Oh, the whore likes to be punished.” He hit the man’s ass again with equal force. “What a needy, desperate boy.” He pulled back Jefferson’s head again, his fingers tighter in the man’s hair. 

A needy, high pitched, lust-filled whine flooded the room as Alexander spanked Jefferson again. “Fuck! Daddy- Mister President, please, please I'll be good, please fuck me,” he cried, feeling Hamilton’s teeth on his neck. His hands gripped Alexander's shoulders tightly, his hips bucking. “Please, sir.” He whimpered needily. 

Growling, Alexander’s hand landed his hand onto Thomas’s ass. “You’re ready to be a good little whore now?” He spanked the man again, enjoying his power. “You’re going to be an obedient slut and suck my cock as I told you to earlier, am I understood?” 

“I want you to fuck me though, Mister President…” the Virginian whispered, tilting his head down and grinding on Hamilton. He kissed Alexander deeply, sighing. His muscles tensed as he was swatted again harshly, tears stinging his eyes. “Stretch me open, sir… please….” 

Alexander kissed Thomas back, moving to kiss his cheeks, the hand that had been laced in his hair released, now moving to wipe Jefferson’s tears. “Stand up, pet,” he nudged Jefferson off his lap. “Strip for me, go on.” His voice was soft yet forceful as his eyes hungrily watched Thomas. 

The Secretary of State slowly stood and maintained eye contact with his lover. He tugged off his loose white shirt, allowing it to flutter to the floor. His pants were pushed off next, revealing his toned hips and his heavy, hard cock. “What would you like me to do now, Mister President?” 

Hamilton nodded with approval, “bend yourself over the bed.” He walked over to the bedside table, reaching into the drawer, grabbing a jar of oil. “Go on pet, present yourself for your President.” 

Thomas obediently strode over to the magenta bed, slowly leaning down over the edge and arching his back. He spread his legs, presenting his hole towards Hamilton. “Are you coming, Mister President?” 

Ignoring Jefferson, Hamilton quickly shucked off his clothes and coated a few of his fingers with the oil. He knelt down next to Thomas, settling on his knees as he gently inserted one--then two-- of his fingers into Jefferson, gently twisting and scissoring them. “Does that feel okay?” He asked seriously, his free hand gently soothing the skin of Thomas’s ass. 

Thomas grunted, pressing the side of his face to the sheets. He pushed his ass further onto Hamilton's fingers, moaning softly. “Yes, sir…” he whined. 

“Good boy,” Alexander cooed, continuing to work his fingers in Thomas, “such an eager little slut.” He removed his fingers and stood up, pressing is tip against Jefferson’s entrance. “You want my cock, boy?” He let a light slap of his hand land on the Secretary’s ass. “Beg for it.” 

Thomas let out a low moan, lifting his head slightly. His dark curls fell in front of his face, and he pushed them back quickly. “Please, Mister President…. please, I want you to fuck me, sir…” he begged, looking over his shoulder. “I'll be a good slut for you, sir.” 

Alexander grunted, pressing his tip into Jefferson, stopping abruptly. “I don't believe you, nasty whore. Prove that you want it.” He panted. 

Thomas whined. He didn't know what exactly do do. “Please, daddy, please shove your thick cock in my hole. Fuck me until I can't walk, fill me up with your cum, please!” He pleaded, cock twitching. 

Alexander let out a long moan as he thruster into Thomas, gripping onto his hip tightly, probably leaving bruises on the man’s dark skin. “Fuck, you’re so tight, such a good little slut for your daddy.” He pumped himself into Thomas slowly, enjoying the sensations as he listened to the Virginian’s whimpers. “Such a good whore for your President.” He mumbled between thrusts, enjoying the power. 

Thomas sucked in a sharp breath as Alexander thrust into him. He grabbed the sheets tightly as his body relaxed around his lover’s thick cock. “Yes sir, all for you Mister President,” he panted and moaned. 

“Damn right, all for me, you whore.” Hamilton spat, reaching a hand to Jefferson’s hair, pulling tightly, forcing his head cm back and for his back to arch. Leaning forward, Alexander’s mouth found Thomas’s ear. “How does it feel, pet? How does it feel to be used like the toy you are?” His thrusts increased, hitting hard inside the Secretary as his speed quickened.

The southerner tilted his head back, snarling at the pain. His body quivered as Alexander fucked him, his thick cock twitching. The sensation of Hamilton pounding him open was making his breath come out in short pants. Loud smacking sounds filled the room as Thomas was put in his place. “It feels s-so good, sir….” he whined. 

Jolting his hips forward, Hamilton hit Thomas’s prostate, his hand now wrapping around the larger man, quickly pumping his cock. “You love it; being put in your place, being used-- fuck--” He buried his head in the crook of Jefferson’s neck, biting at the flesh, growling heavily as he fucked Thomas harder. 

The larger, dark skinned secretary let out a shout as the scotsman’s cock hit his prostate. Hamilton’s nimble hand slid around his abdomen and grasped Thomas’s heavy cock, and Jefferson had to bite his lip to keep from cumming right there. “I want you to fill up my holes with your cum, please Mister President….” Thomas moaned as Hamilton animalistically fucked him. 

“Whore… wants to be filled with my cum…such a good slu--” He was cut off by his own orgasm crashing into him, his cum spilling into the Secretary. “Cum for me… fuck… cum for Daddy…” He moaned, his hand working the man’s cock harder, bringing him to edge as his own thrusts became sloppy. 

Jefferson fell forwards onto his hands again, choking out a moan as Alexander came inside his ass. The southerner’s cock twitched in Hamilton’s hand as he came, spilling white cum onto the bedsheets. “A-Alexander… fuck…” he whimpered, thighs shaking. 

“Good boy,” Alexander cooed, releasing his grip on both Jefferson’s cock and his hair, letting the larger man relax as they rode out their orgasms. “Such a good little boy,” he cooed again, his thrusts stopping. He rubbed his hand on Thomas back, “so so good.” Pulling out, he left the room, quickly returning with a damp rag to clean up the mess they had made. 

Thomas grunted and laid back on the bed, limbs spread as Alexander returned with the rag. He was already aching; his thighs were definitely going to be sore later. He looked back at his lover, humming. “You mean it? Being submissive is… different.” 

“Yes,” Alexander responded quickly, kneeling in front of Thomas to clean him up, “you’re so good, Thomas.” He gently massaged the man’s thighs, trying to ease any pain that would plague Jefferson’s muscles. “You’re such a good boy.” 

Thomas cuddled into the sheets, which were becoming damp with the sweat from the rag and his body. “Thank you, sir.” He murmured. “If ya wanna change the sheets for me, that'd be much appreciated. I'm sure I can limp to the bath and let you wash me.” He smiled. 

Smiling to himself, Hamilton rose to his feet, lifting Thomas up with him--struggling a bit because of their size difference. “I’m not gonna make you limp over,” He whispered, looking at Jefferson with love-filled eyes as he carried the man to the bathroom. Setting him down, Hamilton went to fetch hot water, pouring it in the tub before setting Jefferson down in it. He turned his attention to an assortment of French soaps that Jefferson had set out in the bathroom. “Which of these do you, uh, like?” He asked, looking confusedly at Thomas. 

Jefferson was moderately blushing, leaning back on the tub. He gazed at Alexander from the water, tying his hair up so it wouldn't touch the water. “The lavender,” The Virginian murmured softly. “Would you like to get in as well?” He smiled, reaching out to touch Hamilton’s tanned cheek. His body was sore, but the hot water was soothing it quickly. 

Nodding, Hamilton took the lavender soap before looking back at Jefferson, “if you wouldn't mind,” he said, focused on the feeling of his lover’s hand brushing across his skin. “You look cute with your hair up,” he admitted, his gaze avoiding Jefferson’s, “and with your face all flush like that.” 

“Ah, it's what you do to me.” Thomas laughed softly, shaking his head. He tugged on Alexander’s hand, urging him to get in the tub. “Cmon…. I want you to hold me.” The Virginian kissed Alexander’s lips lightly. 

Laughing lightly, Hamilton climbed into the opposite side of the tub. He leaned forward to kiss the Southerner again, his hand gently cradling his face. “I lo-” he cut himself off before shaking his head, pulling away slightly as he began to gently run the bar of soap over Thomas’s skin. “Do you feel ok?” He asked, trying to change the subject. 

Jefferson kissed Alexander back, choosing to stay close to the man. “No. Finish it,” he demanded quietly, lips brushing Hamilton's temple. He wanted to hear Alexander say the words. He wouldn't say it first. 

Alexander cast his gaze downwards, focusing on Jefferson’s lips grazing his temple. “I--I love you.” He murmured sheepishly, hardly audible to Thomas as he kept his eyes down, not wanting to look up at the Southerner. 

The Virginian smiled and pulled away to press his forehead to the immigrant’s. “I love you too, Alexander.” He whispered, kissing the man gently. His dark eyes closed as their lips connected, content with their confessions. 

Letting out a content sigh as Jefferson spoke, Alexander kissed the man back, his thumb brushing over his cheek. Pulling away slightly, Hamilton spoke in a small voice; “You mean it?” 

“Of course I do,” Jefferson murmured, opening his eyes and smiling at Alexander. He ran his wet fingers through Hamilton’s dark, silky locks. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against Hamilton’s neck. “I mean it.”

Unable to form words, Hamilton let his eyes flutter closed, moving a hand to rest on Jefferson’s shoulder as he pulled the man closer. Opening his mouth as though to speak, he let out a soft sigh before pressing his lips onto Thomas’s. 

Thomas smiled, pausing a moment to capture the content expression on his lover’s face. He slowly leaned in and met Alexander halfway for a kiss. The two men kissed intimately; Thomas occasionally dipped his tongue past Hamilton’s lips and into his mouth. He pulled the man into his lap to continue kissing. 

Alexander’s muscles relaxed against Thomas’s body as he was pulled into his lap. “I love you,” Alex whimpered before kissing Thomas softly and intently, completely unable to say or think anything else. His hands creeped into the Jefferson’s hair, gently tangling his hands in it, pulling him closer, trying to feel every inch of him.

Jefferson hummed, running his hands up and down Hamilton’s sides as the man shifted on top of him. “It's too soon to go again, but I'll show you how much I love you after dinner.” He smiled and began kissing gently down Alexander’s neck. 

Hamilton hummed pleasantly, arching his back as Jefferson’s lips trailed down his skin. “You’re right,” he said, grabbing the bar of lavender soap, “let me wash you.” He said in a soft voice, his hand gently massaging Thomas's shoulder in attempt to soothe any aches. 

The Virginian hummed and nodded, leaning against the back of the tub as Hamilton washed him. He gently rested his hands on the immigrant's hips, slowly circling his thumbs as Alexander washed him. “This feels good.” 

Smiling, Alexander continued running the soap over Thomas’s skin, following the trail of soap with his other hand to gently scrub the skin. He looked up to Thomas, smiling softly as he hummed contentedly at the feeling of Jefferson’s thumbs on his hips. “I'm glad,” he murmured. 

“Do you want me to wash you too?” Thomas asked, squeezing the treasurer’s sides gently. His dark eyes roamed the man slowly, taking in Hamilton’s nude figure. “I'm not too tired.” He promised, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair. 

“If you want,” Hamilton smiled at Thomas, very eager at the offer, “I just figured you'd want to relax after what we just did. But I’d like if you'd want to wash me.” He ran the soap over Thomas’s chest, his fingers following his defined muscles as he washed away the soap. He took a moment to glance at the Secretary’s large muscles, admiring his defined figure. 

Thomas noticed the younger man’s gaze, smirking. He clenched his muscles, causing his pecs to bounce. “Like what you see?” He teased, grabbing the soap and gently running it over Hamilton’s body.

His eyes still locked on Jefferson’s chest, Hamilton grinned at his comment, knowing that he had been caught, “very much so,” he kept his hands where they rested on Thomas’s chest, gently padding at the skin as he learned into the Southerner’s touch as he allowed himself to be washed. 

The southerner smiled, cleaning Alexander’s body thoroughly. He occasionally allowed his pecs to twitch under the man’s calloused hands, teasing. “Well…. maybe I'm not too tired… but we can wait if you want.” 

Looking up at the Virginian, Alexander nodded eagerly, “we can, if you feel up to it,” he smiled, moving his arms around Thomas’s neck, his fingers feeling all the small, equally defined muscles.

“Sure…” Thomas grinned and leaned forwards, his cock immediately beginning to perk up again as he pulled Hamilton against his pelvis. “You gonna ride me, darlin’?” He murmured, kissing Alexander’s pouty lips. 

Hamilton smiled against the Southerner’s kiss, “Yes, please Thomas,” he whined, his cock growing stiff as he tangled his hands in Thomas’s hair, absentmindedly grinding his hips over Jefferson’s pelvis. 

The Secretary of State huffed softly, his hardened cock brushing against Alexander’s. Thomas trailed his kisses down the man’s chin and neck, eventually licking and biting, “Fuck, Alexander…” 

Letting out a small whine as his neck was attacked, Alexander pulled lightly on Thomas’s hair with one hand, the other gently running over his lover’s bicep. At Jefferson’s exclaim, Alexander moved his hips a bit faster, rutting his cock against Jefferson's. 

“Do you want me to stretch you, sweetie?” Thomas asked, lifting Alexander up so the tip of his cock rested against his lover’s puckered hole. He pulled away from Hamilton's neck, smirking. 

“No, no, please, I want you now.” Hamilton breathed heavily, squirming with anticipation. “No fingers, I need your cock now, daddy.” He continued, his hand gripping his lover’s shoulder tightly. 

The Virginian smirked and leaned back, resting his hands on Alexander’s thighs. “Take what you want then, baby doll,” Jefferson shrugged, shifting his cock. “It's all for you,” 

Hamilton nodded gratefully as he moved his other hand to Jefferson’s shoulder in order to steady himself. Taking in a sharp inhale, he pushed himself down onto Thomas’s cock. “Fuck, Thom-- Daddy, you're so big.” He whined before letting it a small scream as he was stretched by his lover's impressive length and girth. 

Thomas tilted his head back and let out a low cry as Hamilton sunk down onto his thick, dark cock. He felt the immigrant's hole resisting as Jefferson entered him, creating a tighter fit. Jefferson panted when he bottomed out, meeting Alexander's gaze. “H-hold on… get situated,” Thomas groaned. 

Alexander continued panting, kneading his fingertips into Thomas’s shoulders as he tried to get used to the size. He kept the Southerner’s gaze as he clenched around his cock, his body shuddering and small yelps escaping him as one hand scrambles to hold Thomas’ hand, quickly lacing their fingers together as he panted. “F-fuck,” he cried out, tightening his fingers between Thomas’s, trying to give himself more support. 

Thomas gripped Alexander’s hand tightly, trying hard not to move his hips. He used his other hand and threaded his fingers through Hamilton’s hair, then pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching. “Shh, I've got you, baby…. shoulda let me stretch you,” he murmured, closing his eyes. Gogogo

Feeling himself pulled closer to Thomas, Alexander relaxed significantly, still holding his hand tight. “No…” he panted, “feels so good, so full.” He whimpered out. “I’m go-gonna start moving now.” He moaned, moving himself up slightly, the water splashing around him as he began to get a rhythm going.

Thomas bit his lip as his lover began to slide up and down on his cock. It was so tight, so hot as Alexander rode him. He lowered his hand from Hamilton’s hair, lowering it into the water and gripping the man’s cock gently. “You're so good for me baby,”

Alexander bit down on his own lip, trying to suppress a scream as he lowered himself back onto Thomas’s cock before lifting himself right back up-- the feeling was incredible. A little rough, yes, but that only served to make Alexander more eager as he bounced on Jefferson’s cock. “Th-thank y-you.” He whined, his eyes screwing shut as his mouth dropped open as Thomas gripped his throbbing length. 

The southerner gently continued to stroke Alexander's thick cock as the man bounced up and down on his own member. “You feel so good…. so tight… fuck…” he panted, shifting his hips so he was thrusting lightly into the Secretary of Treasury. 

“Just for you Thomas… fuck…only for you…” Alexander moaned out, his thighs beginning to shake as he quickened his pace, the rough friction making him roll back his eyes in pleasure. The water splashed around the two men as Hamilton’s movements became faster and harder, matching Thomas’s thrusts. “Harder… please…” He whined out, throwing his head back as Jefferson hit his prostate.

Thomas growled, gripping Hamilton's hips harshly. “Alright baby.” He murmured lowly, rising up a little and beginning to thrust firmly into Alexander. “Such a good… boy… fuck…” he panted, speeding up his thrusts. He closed his eyes, lowering his face so he could attack the immigrant's neck with his lips.

Letting out screams with each thrust, Alexander tried to bounce back against Thomas’s harsh thrusts, hardly able to keep up. Electricity shot through Hamilton’s body as Thomas’s lips attached to his neck. “Fuck… Thomas…” He moaned out, clearly on the brink of orgasm. 

Thomas curled over the Scotsman, letting out a long, low moan as he thrusted harder against Alexander’s prostate. “What do you you call me? Huh, baby?” Jefferson growled. He was very close as well, feeling his body tensing. Gogogo

Hamilton let out a sharp yelp, his body writhing as he squeezed Thomas’s hand harder, his forehead moving to rest on his shoulder. “Fuck… Daddy…Daddy…” He said between moans, “I’m gonna… can I?” His panting was harder now, his whole body craving release. 

“Cum for me,” demanded the Secretary of State, slamming into Alexander one last time before he shuddered and came. His cock twitched, squirting white cum into Hamilton's ass. “Ah… good boy… good… felt so good.”gogogo

Alexander shook as he came, his whole body collapsing against Thomas’s as he rode out his orgasm while being filled by the Southerner. “T-thank you…” he whimpered out weakly, his mind momentarily fried by the wave of pleasure that had just overtaken him. He relaxed against Jefferson, loosening his fingers in his hand, still keeping them intertwined as he nuzzled against Thomas. 

Thomas slipped out of his lover, smiling as Alexander relaxed. He gently cleaned the treasurer’s body once more, then lifted him up and took him out of the water. He toweled the man up and took him to bed, cuddling close. 

Choosing to let Thomas take care of him, Alexander hummed happily as he was carried, dried, then carried back to the bed. With his arms and legs wrapped around the Southerner, his body bounced a bit with each step, his face buried in the crook of Thomas’s neck, reluctantly separated from the spot as he was placed on the bed. 

Thomas pulled off the towel and threw it on the floor, clambering into bed. “Do you want anything to eat or drink now? Or later?” He asked with a small smile. He gently caressed Hamilton’s cheek, cuddling close. 

Hamilton pulled himself as close as possible to Jefferson, sighing happily as his cheek was stroked, the gentle touch much appreciated by the smaller man. He looked up at Jefferson, his eyes appearing wide as they peeked through his lashes, his forehead pulled close to Thomas’s warm body. “No…” he slurred, “not right now, later. I want to cuddle with you now.” He confessed, enjoying the gentle moment they were sharing. 

The Secretary of State delicately held Alexander close, kissing his forehead. He hummed a song softly, eyes closed. His hand gently trailed along Hamilton’s back, then across his shoulders and back down again. “I love you, Alexander.” 

“I love you too, Thomas,” Alexander cooed, snuggling closer into Thomas, enjoying his humming and soft touches, “I love you so much.” He said groggily, easing into the Southerner as his body relaxed, the strain from earlier seeming to melt away. 

Jefferson gazed down at him with a smile. “We should go to work tomorrow, Alexander.” He murmured, reaching up to caress the man’s cheek. “Maybe I'll take you in the president’s office…. my office, soon.” 

Hamilton looked up at Jefferson, giving a slight, playful roll of his eyes. “I think you mean my office, Mister Vice President.” He teased, recalling their earlier encounter. Curling into him again, a smirk grew on Alexander’s face. “But, you are right, we do need to go into work. We’ll have to seem like we hate each other though,” he trailed off, tracing small patterns on Thomas’s skin, “which means I’ll have to think of more ways to make your work life difficult.” He said, smile evident in his voice.

“I might just like that,” The Virginian smirked, pressing his thumb against Hamilton’s lips. “Could you imagine George walking in on us fucking in his office?” He laughed, nuzzling Alexander’s damp hair, “Neither of us could ascend to the presidency.” He moved his thumb away and sighed. “I want you by my side, Alexander. I do, as my Vice President. Madison is… alright, but he is ill. I can't have that. I need someone strong and young.” 

Alexander pursed his lips around Thomas’s thumb, narrowing his eyes at him. “Well,” he began, “if anyone is going to be President, it’s going to be me.” He stated. “And, we’re in different parties, you’re a Democratic Republican--whatever the hell that means-- I’m a Federalist, we’re on opposite sides.” He put emphasis on the word Federalist, a certain cockiness and pride that somehow only he was able to convey. “But, for the country’s sake, we can’t let Washington walk in on us, I heard,” he paused, scowling, “Aaron Burr is planning on running for President. And, though it would never happen, if it came down to you and him, I’d take you as President in an instant,” he continued, rambling in his usual manner.

The southerner let out a loud, exaggerated huff. “Just because we are opposite parties doesn’t mean that we can't work together.” He scolded. “You Federalists,” he said with disdain, “will have a voice if you are my Vice President.” He smirked and smooched Hamilton's forehead. “I'm running against Aaron Burr, whether you like it or not,” he murmured. “I'm going to win,” 

“We’d have more of a voice if I were President,” he murmured, reluctantly letting himself be kissed. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, “but, since you are my senior, I suppose it would make sense for me to be your Vice President…” He pondered aloud, “and, it would be a good move for further down the line when I run for President for me to have worked with you… It’ll show bipartisanship.” He looked at Thomas intently, smirking slightly, “If you win.” He teased lightly, looking up at Jefferson, making kissy-lips at him. 

Jefferson snickered, kissing his lover once more. “There you go, darling. You're picking up,” he said jokingly, kissing down the length of Hamilton’s throat. He soon stopped and looked back up at the treasurer, sighing, “but Adams will run as well when Washington resigns. Are you sure Burr is running this term?” He asked softly. 

“Ugh, you’re right.” He huffed, looking down at Thomas, softly running his hands over his hair. “Burr is still--as always-- an irrelevant nobody with no steadfast views or opinions.” He let his head roll back, giving Thomas a bit more access to his neck. “Adams is just a nuisance.” He rolled his eyes. “I have to admit, being your Vice President sounds…” he looked away, his voice turning soft, not wanting to admit it, “like a good idea.” 

Thomas huffed, looking at the wall for a long moment. He tried to determine the best way to go about this. “If I lose this term, Adams will be president and I will be Vice. This does give me an edge in the 1800 election…..” he trailed off softly, turning his attention back to Alexander. He then gently began kissing the man’s neck again, allowing his scruff to tickle Hamilton's skin. o

“Mmmhm,” Alexander hummed, sighing happily as Jefferson gently kissed his neck. “You won't lose though,” he promised, his hand coming to tangle in Thomas’s hair, “no one in their right mind would vote for John Adams, sure, he's a Federalist.” he said the word once again, filled with pride. “But he's also an ass, so that gives you an edge in this election.” 

Thomas, as punishment, lightly bit down on Hamilton’s neck. “You’ve worked hard, I'll give you that,” he murmured softly. “I'm so proud of you. You'll compete with me one day.” 

Letting out a small whimper, Hamilton tangled a hand in Thomas’s hair as hips unconsciously rocked forward before settling back into the bed. “I have, haven't I?” He pondered, proud of his achievements. “Much harder than you.” He teased, giving a little tug to the Southerner’s hair. For a moment though, he looked down softly at the Virginian-- his comment about being proud of Hamilton made Alex’s chest grow warm and filled him with love. “Yo-you're proud of me?” He asked sincerely. “All I’ve ever done is compete with you and make your job harder.” 

Thomas let out a huff, rolling his eyes as he shifted back up to be even with Alexander’s face. “You do make my job harder, but they doesn't mean your accomplishments aren't well deserved.” The southerner smiled and cuddled close to Hamilton, 

Alexander placed a soft kiss on Jefferson’s lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, cuddling closer into Jefferson. “I would get so worried that you hated me--which you may have.” He ran his fingers over Jefferson’s cheek, then trailing down to his jawline. “You could let me accomplish more, I’ve been jumping through hoops; trying to get my debt plan passed, the France situation, everything. It could be much easier.” He shook his head, pressing it back into the Thomas’s chest. “I could do so much more.” 

The Virginian shook his head and laughed, “You can accomplish plenty as Vice President. I'll take your every word into consideration,” he promised with a small smile. “Just be patient, my darling,” Thomas chuckled. Gogogo

Alexander inhaled and smirked at Thomas, “fine,” he said, burying himself back into the warmth of the Southerner’s embrace. “I trust you,” he whispered, placing a light kiss on Thomas’s flesh. “I think you’d make a good president.” He confessed between small kisses, occasionally leaving light marks. 

“You do?” He asked, feigning surprise. “I thought you hated Democratic-Republicans!” Thomas teased, trailing his fingers up and down Hamilton’s chest, “you'll be a good Vice President. Who knows, you might succeed me.” 

“I do hate those motherfucking Democratic-Republicans,” he said, smile evident in his voice. “But,” he paused, moving upwards to kiss Thomas’s lips. “I don’t hate you.” He murmured, pressing his forehead to Thomas’s, smiling at the idea of both being his Vice President and being able to succeed him. 

Thomas gently smooched him back, chuckling. He leaned away and stretched out, yawning. “Come here, lay on top of me,” he said kindly as he patted Alexander’s head. “Pretty boy,” 

Hamilton blushed, moving himself onto Jefferson’s warm body, his own body feeling as though it was melting into him, the Southerner’s body perfect cradling him. He hid his face in the larger man’s chest, trying to hide his hot cheeks, which must’ve been blushing a bright red. 

“What's wrong, darlin’?” Jefferson asked with a frown, rubbing Alexander’s back. He kissed the top of the immigrant’s head, gently moving his hand up to scratch Hamilton’s scalp. “Do you feel okay?” 

“Nothing,” Alexander shook his head, a shy smile creeping on his face as he positioned his head to look up at the Southerner with wide, doll-like eyes, his cheeks still red due to the reaction to the petname he had been called.. “I feel...perfect.” He said, lifting himself so his chest was fully flush against Thomas’s. “This is perfect.” He said his voice breaking a bit as he rested his head beneath Thomas’s chin. “I..I love you… so much.” 

Thomas tilted his chin up so Alexander could get more comfortable, sighing tiredly. “Yeah, it is pretty perfect. I love you too, Alexander.” He closed his eyes, beginning to doze off. 

Hamilton nodded, his eyes falling closed as he wrapped his around Thomas’s neck. He lolled his head a bit, getting comfortable as he felt the Southerner fall asleep beneath him. Focusing on the feeling of Jefferson’s arms wrapped around him, Alexander soon succumbed to sleep.


	6. Still Not President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie's desk gets a little dirty. Whoops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Thanks for waiting so long, so here's chapter six! Please comment and kudos! Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @aaronburrisadouchebag and my co-writer @hamiltonwrotetheother51

Thomas awoke before Alexander the next day, quickly heading out and using the bathroom before returning to wash his hands and attempt to cook breakfast for his sleeping lover. Thomas attempted, after all. It wasn’t long before the eggs he were trying to cook had begun to burn and smoke. With a thick rag, Thomas grabbed the pan and dashed outside, throwing it into the yard. The metal hit the dirt with a thud, creating an indention in the soil. Thomas huffed as the pan fell flat on its backside, and the charred eggs were scattered all over the yard. “I can’t cook…” 

Hamilton, hearing Thomas’s panicked footsteps in the kitchen, was roused from his sleep. He opened his eyes groggily, chuckling to himself as he listened to Thomas. He found it adorable to hear his lover shuffle through the kitchen, attempting to cook. He shook his head, opting to get out of bed, pull on the comfortable pyjamas that Jefferson had let him wear, and head downstairs. “Hey Tommy…” he said groggily, standing in the doorframe, watching Thomas walk to the door. “How’s the cooking going?” He asked cheekily. 

“Shut it,” Thomas muttered, plopping down to sit on the doorstep. He ceased to care that his silky pajamas were probably getting a little dirty as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and sighed. “I can’t cook, Alexander, but at least I tried.” Jefferson muttered. There was enough room beside him for Hamilton to sit as well. Perhaps the Virginian wasn’t so hungry after all… 

Hamilton sat down next to Jefferson, lightly resting his head on the Southerner’s muscular shoulder, his gaze cast down at the black pan. “You did try,” he said, reaching to lace his fingers through Thomas’s. “You do a lot of other things astoundingly well, if your only flaw-- aside from your political career-- is that you can’t cook, then you’re doing just fine.” He lightly squeezed Jefferson’s hand. 

The Southerner looked down at Hamilton, silent and expressionless for a long moment. Then, he grinned and wrapped his arms around Alexander. “You’re not so bad, darlin’. I’ve been thinking, Alexander.” He said, nuzzling the man’s dark, thin hair. “What if… we voided this little contract… And you became mine? Hmm? You’d still have Eliza, of course, but you would be my lover,” he proposed, kissing Hamilton’s lips gently. 

A bit shocked, Alex nodded slowly, his cheeks blushing as he smiled before kissing Thomas back. “Yours…” He repeated, smirking a little, “I’d like that.” He responded, repositioning his head on Jefferson’s shoulder, bringing himself closer to the man as he closed his eyes contentedly. “Do you think we’d still have to act like we hate each other at work? We probably would, I mean, George wouldn’t know what to do if we agreed on something for once.” 

“Unfortunately, I believe so. But that shouldn’t be hard, I think a lot of your ideas are idiotic anyway.” Thomas teased lightly, gently stroking Hamilton’s head. He gazed out at the lush greenery of the backyard, ignoring the black pot as much as he could. This black pan had also burnt the grass it sat on, so there was a small circle of black beneath it he was sure. He huffed and looked back down to Alexander, kissing his forehead.

Alexander’s brow furrowed as he looked up at Jefferson rather amusedly. “My ideas are idiotic, Thomas?” He rolled his eyes, Thomas’s lips on his forehead eliciting a small, contented sigh from him. “I don’t own people, Jefferson. Real, living people.” He began to get worked up, his cheeks growing red as he looked Thomas in the eyes, his lips pouting slightly. 

The Virginian scowled and shook his head, his dark brows furrowing. “They’re not… They’re not like us, Alexander. They don’t count. They are slaves because we are superior in every way.” He countered with a small smile, reaching out to gently stroke Hamilton’s cheek. “But if it will make you feel better, I will relieve my maid of her duties, but I will… be generous enough to continue to pay her. So she doesn’t have to work.” He hummed. “Is that better?” 

Scanning Jefferson’s eyes, confirming that he was telling the truth, Hamilton relaxed only slightly. “You’re wrong, just so we’re clear. There’s nothing about us that makes us better than them.” His shoulders lifted as he became more agitated. “But, I think that relieving Joanna of her duties while still paying her would be a nice gesture.” He instinctively leaned into Jefferson’s touch on his cheek. “However, you still own people. That’s just… That’s not right, Thomas.” 

“Well it isn’t your problem, Hamilton.” Thomas snapped, jerking upwards quickly and storming inside. He grabbed an apple from a sack in the kitchen and bit into it, chewing the bite angrily as he stormed to the bedroom. He took turns getting undressed, eating his apple, and pulling on his usual fuchsia outfit. 

“Wait…Thomas!” Alexander called after the Southerner, scrambling to get up to follow him, his short legs not taking him at the same speed as the larger man, causing him to lag behind. “Thomas…” He said, reaching the room to see the Virginian almost fully dressed. Hamilton opened his mouth, prepared to say something before letting his lips close, checking his own temper as he moved to the other side of the room to undress and put on his green clothes. 

The Virginian finished his apple and tossed the core in a bin, then crossed his arms to watch Alexander dress. “Know what? Stop.” He murmured, striding towards his lover swiftly. He grabbed Hamilton by his shirt and kissed him harshly. “You leave that underwear here, you understand? I have something planned while the President is out of office.” he growled lowly. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Alexander nodded. “Yes, Thomas,” he said breathily, clearly aroused by Jefferson’s command as he began stripping off the underwear he had already put on, pulling his trousers over his bare ass, his half-hard cock a bit evident in the front of his ridiculously green pants. “Is this okay?” he asked, picking up his underclothes from the floor, folding them neatly before putting on the rest of his necessary clothes.

“Hmm,” Jefferson hummed, sliding his hand along Hamilton’s chest and down to his crotch, gripping the man’s half hard cock firmly. “No… I want you desperately hiding how much you want me to fuck you while we walk down the halls of the capitol. The soon to be previous capitol.” He murmured, kissing Alexander once more. 

Kissing Thomas back, Alexander stifled a slight moan as he rocked his hips against Thomas’s hand, not bothering to take the bait on his comment about the capitol as his mind was clouded by arousal. “Fuck, Thomas,” He moved one hand to rest on Thomas’s firm chest, the other resting on his shoulder. “We’ll be at work… what if they all know…” he asked, still trying to grind himself in Thomas’s firm grasp. 

Thomas pulled away and raised a brow, tightening his grip on Hamilton’s cock slightly, “They better not, Alexander.” He whispered, then released the man. He strode out of the bedroom, leaving Hamilton alone to think for a moment. He grabbed his cane, waiting patiently by the front door for the immigrant to join him. 

Before Hamilton could react, Thomas had left. He stood there for a moment, flustered, his cock throbbing as he tried to readjust the flimsy green fabric to cover up his erection. He was painfully hard now, his cock begging for attention as he tried to straighten out his hair. Deciding to leave it down swinging around his face, concealing his red cheeks, he shakily stepped out of the bedroom, going to meet Thomas at the front door. 

The southerner ignored Hamilton’s obvious struggle to conceal his erection. He exited the house, grunting for Alexander to close the door behind him. He strode down the path to the cobblestone road, waving down a carriage quickly. He gave the carriage driver some coins and the location of the capitol, then waited for Hamilton inside the carriage. 

Hamilton walked quickly behind Jefferson after closing the door, his short legs working fast to keep him up to speed with the Southerner. By the time he got to the carriage, Jefferson was already in it, waiting for him expectantly. He was quick to get in, closing the door behind him as he sat next to Thomas, shifting his thighs around, trying to find a comfortable position as his cock was still erect. 

Thomas had his legs spread wide, as usual, but shifted over close to Hamilton when he got in. “Struggling already?” He asked, smirking. He grasped Alexander’s thighs firmly, running his hands along them as the carriage began to move. No one could see them; this was perfect. He leaned in, kissing the immigrant’s lips roughly. His own cock began to stir, but he tried to push down his arousal as much as possible. 

Whimpering against Thomas’s lips, Alexander kissed him back. Pulling away for a moment, he climbed onto Jefferson’s lap, his thick thighs on either side of him as he kissed the Southerner again, harder. Hamilton was determined to make this at least half as difficult for Thomas as he was making it for him. Rocking his hips deliberately over Jefferson’s crotch, Hamilton trailed his lips down to Thomas’s jaw, teasing lightly. 

The Virginian let out a low sigh, bucking his hips upward instinctively against Alexander’s. His cock was clearly growing hard now, pressing against the curve of Alexander's groin. He brought a hand down harshly on the man’s ass, growling. “You're bad, Hamilton. Just you wait….” 

Hamilton, not caring about later repercussions, let out a moan as his ass was slapped, showing off his arousal as he grinded his hips harder. “Hm, okay…” he said, pressing a hard kiss onto Thomas’s neck, nipping gently at the skin as he moved his hand to palm at his own cock. “I’ll take my chances.” He said cockily, trying to egg Thomas on as he moved back up to kiss his mouth, biting down hard on the man’s plump lower lip. 

“Alexander we can't fuck in here,” Thomas let out a breathy groan, grasping Alexander’s hips and pushing him back into his seat. “I told you I had other things planned.” He said, urging his own erection to go down as they neared the capitol. He quickly pulled at a few locks of his big, curly hair so they would go back into place, then adjusted his trousers to try and hide his erect member. 

Alexander smirked as Thomas shifted his pants, hiding his hard-on. “Fine,” he said, a bit disgruntled as he ran his fingers through his hair, gathering it in a ponytail at the back of his head. He looked out the window, watching the capitol approach as he shifted eagerly in his seat. Having no idea of what Jefferson was planning, he was excited and trying to keep his thoughts take as he desperately attempted to hide his erection. 

The carriage stopped and Thomas emerged from it quickly, heading into the building. “Washington is out of town, so his office is locked. However….” he turned back to Hamilton, waving a brass item. “I have a key.” He smirked and quickly walked down the hall to the President’s office, bending slightly and unlocking it. He held the door open for Alexander, who was hiding his erection rather awkwardly. Jefferson mostly masked his with his cane as he stood in the doorway. 

Impressed by Thomas, Alexander walked into the familiar office, struggling to conceal his hard-on. He admired the delicate curtains hanging over the windows, allowing sunlight to filter through them and illuminate the room. “Why did you need to get in here?” Alexander asked, completely oblivious. “To deliver your resignation letter?” 

“That, of course.” Thomas set the paper down on the corner of Washington’s desk, then strolled back around to Alexander, reaching around him to lock the door. “But aside from that…. this will soon be my office. I wanted to come in a little early and fuck you on every surface….” Thomas smirked and gently grasped Hamilton’s chin. 

Alexander bit down on his lip as he looked up at the Virginian. He shifted a bit, his already hard cock becoming more erect at Jefferson’s words. “Thomas…” Alexander hummed, reaching up to kiss the Southerner gently, almost teasingly before lowering himself, drawing in closer to Thomas. “I’d like that…” 

The Virginian wrapped an arm around Hamilton’s hips, pulling him in closer until their bodies were flush against each other. “Where should I fuck you first, hm? George's desk?” Thomas smirked, his half-hard cock growing more erect as he pressed it against Hamilton’s abdomen. 

Nodding eagerly, Alexander let his hips softly rock, giving him much needed friction. “Fuck… Yes, Thomas.” He kissed the taller man again, his arms draping over his shoulders as he pressed his lips against Jefferson’s plump ones.

Thomas dropped his cane onto the floor and lifted Alexander up, grasping the man by his curvy thighs. He kissed the man roughly, walking around the desk and deciding to instead press Hamilton’s back against the wall, “How does it feel, Alexander? Without your underwear, there's no barrier to keep your precum from staining your trousers…” he hissed lowly. 

Gulping, Alexander looked at Jefferson with wide, aroused eyes. “Fuck… I know I shouldn’t like it Mister Pr-- Thomas, but...Fuck… It’s hot; knowing you’ve gotten me so hard and that everyone could know what a slut I am if I’m not careful.” He babbled, roughly kissing Thomas back, tangling his hands in the man’s wild hair. 

“What was that?” Thomas yanked Alexander’s head back by his hair, leaning in close to his neck. “Say it, boy…. what will you call me?” He demanded, harshly grinding his hips against Hamilton’s clothed crotch.

“Mister President!” Alexander called out as his hair was pulled back, making his spine straighten. “Please, Mister President, fuck me.” He begged, needily pulling on Thomas’s hair, whining as he rutted himself against Thomas. Impatient, he began undoing the buttons of Jefferson’s frilly shirt. 

“President Jefferson will do,” the southerner groaned, turning and releasing Alexander's hair, he shoved a few items off the center of the desk and laid Hamilton down on his back, grinding against his crotch. His large fingers nimbly unbuttoned the immigrant's shirt, shoving it and the green coat off. 

Alexander writhed beneath Thomas, his bare chest now exposed to the cold wood of the President’s desk. He let out loud, obscene moans as Thomas grinded against him, his cock leaking with precum in his thin green pants. “President Jefferson… fuck… please.” He groaned out, finishing the job of unbuttoning and taking off Jefferson’s jacket, vest, and shirt. Hamilton let his hands freely roam the Virginian’s chest, feeling every muscle. 

Jefferson leaned in, kissing the northerner’s lips before mouthing his way down the man’s tan neck. He yanked Alexander’s shoes off, then his pants, keeping the man’s bare body pinned to the oak desk. “You like this? Huh? You’re just a lowly secretary, Hamilton… You should be licking my boots, worshipping my cock…” Thomas trailed off, biting down hard on the dip of Hamilton’s collarbone. “But you want that, don’t you?” 

Hamilton nodded his head quickly, letting out a long cry as Jefferson bit down on his bone. “Yes, fuck. I’m just a secretary, President Jefferson, please.” He scratched his nails on Thomas’s back, trying to thrust his cock against him as he was pinned down by the Southerner’s weight. “Please, Sir, President Jefferson, let me worship you.” He groaned out. 

“Move,” snarled the secretary of state, pulling Alexander up. He released the man and shucked off his own pants and shoes, then switched so he was sitting on the desk. “You’re going to worship my cock with those pretty lips, then I’m going to lay back on this desk and you’re going to ride me. Is that understood?” Thomas asked, his thick cock twitching. His dark skin, taut over muscles, was rippling deliciously as he gazed over Alexander’s lighter body. 

Staggering as he was lifted from the desk, Alexander watched Thomas hungrily as he removed the rest of his clothes. “Yes, President Jefferson.” He responded breathlessly, gulping as he dropped to his knees before Jefferson. His eyes were fixed on the Southerner’s throbbing cock, which was only centimeters from his lips, he felt his mouth begin to salivate. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he licked a thick stripe up the Southerner's shaft before taking it in his hand. He circled the tip over his lips, tracing precum over his mouth. Then, he took half of his cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down as he looked up at Thomas. 

A chill ran down Jefferson’s spine, causing him to shudder. Alexander’s lips were pretty and dark pink, shiny with saliva and Thomas’s cum. He let out a long sigh, gently threading his long fingers through the man’s dark locks of hair. The southerner tilted his head back, allowing himself to relax as Hamilton sucked his cock. “You’re such a good little slut, Alexander.” He hummed, shifting his hips. 

Humming as he was praised, Hamilton pulled himself off of Jefferson’s cock for a moment, giving each of his cheeks a light slap with his cock before lowering his mouth back onto it. He moved the hand that had been at the base of the Southerner’s cock to now softly cup his balls, gently massaging them as he took Thomas further into his mouth, now prodding at his throat. Alexander looked up at Jefferson, his eyes wide with arousal and obedience. 

“Oh, fuck… You dirty bitch,” snarled Jefferson, tightening his grip on the immigrant’s hair. He watched as Hamilton took the entire length of his throbbing member into his throat, creating a bulge. Surely the man was choking, and yet he continued to pleasure him. “That’s right, f-fucking suck my cock. You want me to fill your little ass with cum, don’t you? Til it’s spilling out of your hole and down your thighs, you slut?” 

Hamilton could only let out a whimper in response. He pushed himself onto Thomas’s cock, his nose pressing onto his abdomen as his throat was filled by Jefferson’s cock. Alexander let out a muffled moan, the feeling of Thomas’s member in his throat, choking him, only making him more aroused. He began to move his head, bobbing up and down slightly, taking Thomas in and out of his throat.

The slaver’s mouth dropped open in pleasure, his hips jerking harshly forward into Alexander’s mouth before he pulled out, panting. “Get up here, whore,” demanded Jefferson, shoving off a few more of Washington’s personal items so he could lay back on the desk. He yanked Hamilton on top of him, trying to situate him on top of his cock as quickly as possible. 

Alexander clamored onto the desk, straddling Jefferson. “Fuck… President Jefferson.” He whimpered before leaning down to attack Thomas’s neck with his lips, biting and suckling at his flesh. His own cock was aching, but, strangely, it was a secondary thought to him. Because of how deep in subspace he was, he was much too focused on pleasuring Thomas to think about his own pleasure. 

Thomas let out a low moan, his hands settling on Alexander’s thighs. “Fuck yourself on my cock, whore. I want to fill you up with my seed, and you want that too.” He mumbled, allowing the smaller man to suck and kiss his neck, creating small dark marks. One of his hands slipped down, grasping Hamilton’s cock and beginning to pump slowly. He gathered a few beads of precum on his thumb, using it to help lubricate his hand that was around Alexander’s erection. 

Hamilton let out a yelp as Jefferson stroked his cock, causing him to bit down a bit of the skin. He lifted himself from Thomas’s neck and braced his hand on the Southerner’s thigh, leaning back to open one of the top drawers, taking only a second to retrieve a bottle of oil that Washington had stashed in there. He quickly opened it, pouring some on his hand before wrapping his hand around Jefferson’s erection, pumping it in his fist to spread the lubricant. 

Jefferson relaxed as Hamilton’s calloused hand stroked his cock, slicking it with oil. “Tell me how bad you want to feel your president cum inside of you, slut.” He demanded, feeling his member twitch. Thomas’s dark gaze roamed his lover’s body, over the slightly pudgy stomach and tan expanse of skin. 

Alexander moved his hands from Thomas’s cock, wiping his hands off on his thighs. He lifted himself up so he was hovering over Thomas, a free hand holding Jefferson's cock up beneath him, gently stroking it. “Please, President Jefferson,” he whimpered out desperately, “please, I need to be bred, used…I need to be filled with your cum and feel it dribble down my thigh.” He let out a moan, throwing his head back. “President Jefferson, Sir, please fill this secretary with your cum, I need it so badly.” He moaned again, needily. 

“Go on, slut. Ride my cock,” Jefferson groaned, bucking his hips. He moved his hands and slowly slid his cock into Hamilton’s tight hole, gritting his teeth at the tightness. “Fuck, your ass… you're so tight for me, Hamilton…. you like being split open by my thick cock?”

Lowering himself as Thomas pushed into him, Alexander's jaw went slack and his eyes rolled back as his hole was stretched and filled by Jefferson’s thick cock. “I l-love it, President J-Jefferson.” He stammered, trying to recollect himself as he began to bounce on Thomas’s cock. “Fuck, Sir, I love being split open… filled… used… by your cock.” Hamilton babbled, resting his hands on Jefferson’s front to steady himself as he bounced harder. 

The southerner grasped Hamilton’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into the man’s tender flesh. “Fuck… oh, you love this….” he muttered, trying to meet the bouncing treasurer halfway with his thrusts. “You love getting George’s desk filthy, don't you? Knowing it will be mine shortly?” 

Alexander let out a scream when Thomas’s cock hit his prostate, causing shivers to rush up his spine and urging him to increase his pace. He wrapped his hands around Jefferson’s arms, finally stabilizing so he could push down fully on Thomas’s thick member. “Y-yes… President Jefferson… fuck… love making George’s desk… your desk… so filthy.” He whimpered out, his cock dripping with precum as he established a steady, hard pace with his bounces. “Fuck…I love being your filthy slut, President Jefferson.” 

The Virginian hissed and smacked Alexander’s ass roughly. “Shut that whore mouth or the whole staff will know I'm fucking this ass.” He panted heavily, lifting his hips to continue thrusting into the immigrant's tight hole. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the occasional bead of precum drip onto his abdomen from Hamilton’s cock.

The smaller man whimpered at the harsh contact, biting down on his lip to muffle his whines and moans as he met Jefferson’s thrusts. “Fuck… fill me with your cum, please Sir.” He whispered under his breath as he bounced quickly on Thomas, each thrust hitting his prostate. He threw his head back, his eyes rolling back as he panted erratically. 

Thomas’s eyes opened once more, taking in the sight of Alexander’s pleasure-stricken expression. He groaned, feeling the head of his cock smack the man's prostate, and shivered as he held back his orgasm. He grasped Hamilton's throbbing member and began stroking it, squeezing gently. “Cum all over my chest, you slut.” He demanded lowly. 

Alexander, shaking, did as he was told and came, his cum splashing onto Thomas’s chest. He covered his own mouth with his hand, dimming his screams of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. His steady paced turned erratic, now turning into rough, needy thrusts onto Thomas. 

Jefferson let out a muffled grunt, his hips stuttering as he came inside of Hamilton. Hot cum flooded the immigrant’s tight, quivering walls and Thomas let out a sigh of relief. He quickly stilled his hips and relaxed, petting Alexander's hair gently. “Was that good?” 

Nodding into Thomas’s touch, Alexander relaxed. “Y-yes,” he stammered, moving his hand from his mouth and interlacing his fingers with Jefferson’s. He pulled himself off of the Southerner’s cock, whining a bit as if left him. “So good, fuck, thank you Thomas.” He said, still in subspace. He rested on the Virginian, his eyes fluttering shut as he began to catch his breath. 

The southerner’s softened member slid out of Alexander, along with a few beads of white cum. He sighed and buried his face in Hamilton’s chest, cuddling close. “We should get dressed…. clean up before someone walks around.” Thomas murmured, smooching the man’s pec. 

Alexander pulled Thomas close, soothing his thick hair as the Virginian cuddled against him. “We should… do you know where George keeps rags? If he keeps any in here.” Hamilton said in a small voice, dipping his head onto Thomas’s shoulder, nuzzling into him. 

“Doubt he keeps any,” Thomas hummed, looking up at Alexander. “I'd use your underwear if you had any,” he teased, pulling the man off the desk. “Get dressed. I have a handkerchief in my coat.” He released him, moving to get dressed. He tugged on all but his jacket, rummaging in the pockets for the piece of white material. 

Alexander nodded, smirking at Thomas’s teasing before beginning to shuffle around the room to gather his clothes around around the room. As he moved about the room, he stopped by Thomas to place a soft, loving kiss on the Southerner’s jaw before grabbing his final item of clothing. He began to pull on his shirt pausing to smooth his hair. “Remember to clean my cum off your chest before you button up that shirt,” Alexander reminded Thomas. 

“Shit,” Jefferson muttered, looking down. He turned back to Hamilton and smirked, “Come put that tongue to use. Lick it up.” He commanded, gazing intently at his lover. The handkerchief was found in the breast pocket of his coat, but he just held it as he waited on Alexander. 

Rolling his eyes slightly at Thomas, he moved closer to him. “You could just use your handkerchief,” he reminded the Virginian, pausing to bring his lips to Jefferson’s chest. He stuck his tongue out to lick a stripe on Thomas’s chest, collecting a portion of his drying cum off of Thomas’s sturdy chest. He pulled back and swallowed it, showing the Virginian his tongue before proceeding to lick the rest of his cum off of the man’s chest. “There,” he snarked, “all clean, Mister President,” he teased, turning back to his pile of clothes. 

Thomas laughed, shaking his head as he began to wipe the desk clean. “You know you’re gonna be calling me that from now on, right darlin?” He taunted, finishing cleaning the wood. He tucked the cloth away and pulled on his coat, fixing it. The Virginian turned to Hamilton and kissed his lips gently. “Shall we go home? A pub?” He suggested sweetly. 

Alexandre rolled his eyes at Jefferson’s taunting. “Yeah, election hasn't happened yet, Tommy,” he teased back, fastening his pants and turning back to Thomas. “A pub sounds nice. I haven't had any time to go to one in ages, with work, Eliza, my debt plan…” He trailed oft. “Going out and getting drunk sounds perfect.” 

Thomas let Alexander out of the office and down the halls, quickly exiting the capital building and waving down a carriage. He got in with Hamilton, sighing. “I suppose I'll stay sober to get us home.” He smiled, “But I could go for a drink or two.” 

“Oh, c’mon Thomas! Drink with me!” Alexander smiled, letting his hand rest on Thomas’s thigh as they rode in the carriage. “You’ve been just as focused on your work as I have. We both deserve to relax. And besides, I can handle myself when I’m drunk. We’ll get home just fine, dear.” He promised. 

The southerner looked out the window thoughtfully, scratching his chin. “I'll think about it,” he decided, looking back to Hamilton. He gently grasped the man’s hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it. “I don't wanna relax too much.” He grinned, leaning forward to kiss the smaller man’s lips. 

Kissing Thomas back, Alexander let his free hand ruse to the southerner’s hair. “You deserve a few drinks,” he repeated, pulling away momentarily before kissing him again. “I’ll be by your side the whole time. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Good,” Thomas murmured against Alexander’s lips, smooching him before pulling away. Soon, they arrived at a nearby pub and exited the carriage, Thomas leading the way inside. He sat at a back table, where it was dimly lit for him and Hamilton. A woman quickly appeared to serve them, and he ordered beer for them both. 

Alexander immediately began to drink his beer as soon as it was set out in front of him. Despite the low alcohol content of the beer, Alexander was already beginning to feel loose, immediately relaxing as he drank it. “We need something stronger than this to celebrate your future presidency,” Hamilton stated, calling over the waitress to order a bottle of red wine. 

Taking Thomas’s hand in his, Alexander began to speak. “You know, Thomas, I--” he was distracted by a group of women who were watching them  
from across the room, all giving him flirty smiles as he acknowledged them. “Do you know them?” He asked, removing his hand from Thomas’s so he could wave at the young women. 

Thomas took large gulps of his beer, then set it down with a hum. He looked over to the girls after Alexander waved, shaking his head. “No, I don't.” He said quietly, putting his arm around his lover. He moved on to the wine, drinking it swiftly from a glass. His gaze left the women and returned to Alex, lingering on his lips. He was relaxing quickly, the alcohol making him tipsy. 

Picking up a glass, Alexander quickly drank wine with Thomas and almost instantaneously filling it up again. “They seem to want to know me,” Alex said with confidence, raising his hand to beckon for the group of women to come to their table. “Lighten up, Tommy,” Alex slurred, kissing him on the cheek. “It’s just a little fun.” He began to stand up slightly, Thomas’s arm still on him. 

Thomas let his arm drop, refilling his glass and gulping it dry as the girls came over. He didn't get up, watching Alexander and the women with interest. “Having fun?” He asked with a grin.

Alexander took a hand from each woman, kissing them all gingerly on their knuckles as they introduced themselves. He pulled away, standing up fully as he spoke to them, putting on a charming attitude as he sipped his glass of wine. He turned back to Thomas for a moment as he spilled more wine into his glass, “yeah, actually.” He responded to the man’s earlier question. Alexander then returned to the women, one of whom leaned into his ear to whisper something to him. 

Jefferson kept drinking, sighing and looking away. Feeling neglected, he focused on watching the other bargoers. Most were with friends or partners, and he looked back to Hamilton with a twinge of jealousy. 

Hamilton, hardly paying any attention to Thomas, continued flirting with the women. He rested his hand on the small of one woman’s back, pulling her a bit closer to him as one girl told them a story. She faced Alexander to whisper something to him, causing him to grin as he turned to fill his glass again. Glass now full, he wrapped his arm around the woman completely as he charmed the rest of the ladies in the group. 

Thomas refilled his glass, huffing. He took a large swig and then set it down, looking at Alexander. “Hamilton!” He scolded sharply. “You have a wife!” Jefferson furrowed his brows, the combination of alcohol and jealousy causing him to become more outspoken. 

Alexander turned back, filling his empty glass as he shot Thomas a harsh look. “That didn't seem so important to you when you were fucking me in George’s office, did it?” He snapped, his tone harsh and his eyes narrowing at Jefferson. He half turned back to the group of women and continued to talk to the woman nearest to him, sweet talking her in front of Thomas as he sipped down his wine. 

The virginian, shocked by Alexander’s words, set his glass on the table. “Have it your way, Hamilton.” he snarled, standing up. “And you can cover the tab.” Jefferson stalked out of the pub, waving down a carriage. 

Spinning on his heel to watch Jefferson, Alexander felt instant regret. Rummaging through his pockets, he found his wallet and estimated--likely overestimated-- the price of their drinks and set the money on the table. Without saying goodbye to the women, he rushed out of the bar, pushing past other patrons. He made it out of the bar, breathless and dizzy, he searched for Thomas. Finding him, he clamored to him, grabbing his arm both to keep the Southerner close to him and also to stabilize himself. 

Thomas stumbled as Alexander grabbed him, trying not to fall over. He looked at the smaller man, glaring. “I thought you were with those girls,” He snapped, pushing Hamilton off of his arm. The carriage arrived and Jefferson entered quickly, huffing as he waited for the immigrant. 

Alexander struggled as he entered the carriage, too drunk to see straight as he sat down next to the Southerner, closing the door as he settled. “I was but I'm not anymore. I’m here.” He stammered out, his speech hindered by his drunkenness. “We were having a nice time though, you could have joined us. They wanted you to, I wanted you to.” The immigrant reached his hand down to Thomas’s stumbling as he laced their fingers together. 

“Get offa me,” Jefferson grumbled, but didn't push Alexander away. “I thought we were exclusive, Hamilton.” He murmured, looking out the window. He ran a hand through his curled hair, thinking as hard as his drunk mind could.

“Oh my gosh,” Alexander smiled, resting his chin on Jefferson’s shoulder, “you're jealous!” He snuggled up against Thomas. “Tommy, I wasn't trying to do anything with amy of them. I was just talking to them, yes I flirting a little, but it was all in good fun,” he said, slurring his speech as he spoke. 

“It didn't seem like it,” Thomas complained, looking back at Alexander. He leaned down and kissed him gently, tasting the alcohol on Hamilton’s lips. “You're mine, okay? No more of that or this is over.” He said firmly, his mind slightly fuzzy from the alcohol. 

Alexander nodded, kissing Thomas back. “No more,” he repeated Thomas’s words, too drunk to think of an original response. “Sorry,” he muttered out, kissing the Southerner again, his hand still interlaced with his. “I love ya’” Alexander whispered to him, drawing himself closer to the Virginian. 

Jefferson nodded slowly, pressing close to Hamilton’s side. He closed his eyes for a long moment, trying not to fall asleep as he slowly kissed his lover. “I love you too,” Thomas finally whispered, opening his dark brown eyes once more. He reached up to rub his thumb over Alexander’s lips, humming. “We will discuss this more when we’re sober.”


End file.
